I Won't Let You Fail
by kittykat91x
Summary: What would happen if Draco Malfoy walked in on Severus Snape sending his patronus to Harry Potter?


**I Won't Let You Fail**

_**Chapter 1**_

Draco's jaw dropped at the sight that greeted him in the headmaster's office. He had come to speak with Headmaster Snape about something the Carrows were doing. He was wholly unprepared to see the sword of Godric Gryffindor on the desk.

As Draco watched, a beautiful silver doe galloped away through the wall and Severus banished the sword to a forest Draco had never heard of. He hadn't known Death Eaters could summon patronuses. He had tried and failed many times since third year.

"I thought that the Dark Lord had stashed that sword in Aunt Bella's vault," Draco drawled, announcing his presence.

Severus turned slowly and assessed Draco, one eyebrow elegantly arched. Whatever he saw, he relaxed almost unnoticeably.

"Draco. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Severus asked. He turned and leaned against his desk, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I asked you first," Draco challenged. He knew it was juvenile but he had an idea forming.

Severus eyed him again. Draco calmly stared back, careful to avoid Severus' eyes. His Occlumency was pretty terrible and Draco had learned at a very young age to avoid eye contact with his Godfather. He tried to appear non-threatening and trustworthy, hoping Severus would answer him.

As a Slytherin, not to mention a Death Eater, Draco was well aware that what he thought - hoped - was going on was a dangerous subject. He was also aware that he was speaking to a very high-ranking Death Eater, the man who had murdered Albus Dumbledore. It was dangerous to even think that this man could be conspiring against the Dark Lord and helping Harry Potter. Dangerous, but he hoped it was true. If the Dark Lord had even the slightest inkling of his true feelings, Draco would be dead.

Over the years Draco's thoughts had shifted. He used to believe the Dark Lord was right. Mudbloods were inferior, Purebloods should rule and the Muggles were worthless. Then he started Hogwarts.

It was a shock meeting Granger. Not only was this little Mudblood upstart book smart, but she consistently had higher scores in practical lessons as well. Draco had been baffled. If his father was to be believed, a Mudblood shouldn't be as good as, let alone better than, a Pureblood or even a Halfblood.

Yet until this year, Draco had been second in his year. He only gained the top spot because Granger was missing from school. Once he realized Mudbloods could be as good as or better than him, he noticed the Halfbloods.

Draco's own Godfather was a Halfblood and his power rivalled even the Dark Lord himself. And that wasn't even mentioning Harry Potter.

Potter. Halfblood. Orphan. Only known survivor of the Killing Curse. Potter had gone against the Dark Lord five times, four of them in the last seven years. And he had gotten away every single time.

Potter was strong, mentally and magically. Draco had seen Potter in class, on the pitch and he had even viewed memories of him going toe-to-toe against Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself. Potter never backed down. He was a cheeky little shit to the Dark Lord, mocking him to his face. He had endured several Crucio's and kept getting right back up.

Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, had shown him those memories during the summer after sixth year when he was "released" from Azkaban. Draco still wasn't sure what Lucius's intentions had been, but he was sure he hadn't had the desired reaction.

Draco hid it as well as he could, but he had started to admire Potter. It started when Potter landed at the edge of the maze bruised, bloody and clutching what was later revealed to be the dead body of Cedric Diggory, and claiming that the Dark Lord was back.

Then in fifth year Potter insisted that he was telling the truth. He defied Umbridge and started training a group he called Dumbledore's Army. Draco also learned Umbridge was forcing him to use a Blood Quill during his detentions. And Merlin, Potter had had a lot of detentions that year.

The small big of admiration Draco had felt blossomed into full-blown awe by the end of that year. Draco knew Potter was telling the truth, but he didn't expect Potter to be so persistent.

Draco had realized at some point in his fifth year that he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps and bow to the Dark Lord. The man, if one could call him that, was grotesque and inhuman. He didn't care at all about his followers. That was proven when Draco's father was left to rot in Azkaban for months after the debacle at the Department of Mysteries.

In the summer after fifth year, Draco was brought in front of the Dark Lord. He had been confused and scared. His Aunt had forced him to his knees and then the Dark Lord had arrived.

In that moment, Draco mentally switched sides. He had taken one look at that grotesque creature and knew he didn't want anything to do with it.

He'd been forced to endure the worst pain of his life to date. He had been held down by three men while the Dark Lord pressed his wand into Draco's left forearm and the ugliest mark he'd had the misfortune to see was burned into his flesh.

People think it has to be taken willingly, but that's not true at all. He didn't want to follow that madman. Having been raised to since birth it was quite surprising, but he was vehemently opposed to almost all that the Dark Lord stood for.

Then he was informed he was to do the impossible: kill Albus Dumbledore. How the fuck was a sixteen year old boy going to kill a man, let alone Albus bloody Dumbledore? But he had been threatened. Kill Dumbledore or the Dark Lord will sic Bella on Draco's mother. Draco knew she would do it, and it wouldn't be pretty.

So Draco plotted and made several weak attempts to kill the esteemed headmaster. He didn't know whether to botch his task or succeed. On the one hand, he couldn't kill someone. He knew he wasn't capable of murder. But, if he didn't, his parents would be murdered themselves, in a most brutal fashion. It was a lose-lose situation.

Watching his Godfather complete his task had been mind blowing. The great Albus Dumbledore stood there, wandless and begging, and Severus Snape of all people had killed him with two simple words. A flash of green light and the headmaster was gone. Dead.

From that moment on Draco had vowed to himself that he would never willingly help the Dark Lord. Draco wished desperately that there was something he could do to tip the scales in Harry Potter's favor. That was why he was risking so much, on the mere hope that Severus might be an ally.

Draco realized with horror that someone was in his mind as the presence withdrew. The headmaster smirked at him. He wasn't sure when his gaze had slipped, but he hoped either he was right, or that Severus hadn't gotten anything incriminating.

"Your barriers are rather abysmal, Draco," Severus said, smirk still in place.

_Fuck_. Draco thought. He paled and wondered if he had made a mistake.

"However, I was able to glean some useful, and highly interesting, information." Severus continued.

"And that might be, sir?" Draco asked, slipping seamlessly into his Pureblood Malfoy™ mask.

"I underestimated you, Draco. Have a seat," Severus said, gesturing to the chairs before his desk.

Draco approached the chairs slowly, unsure of the situation. He decided to take the seat, but nearly jumped back up when he heard Severus utter silencing and locking charms.

"You asked me a question. After skimming your thoughts, I have decided that you may be trustworthy enough to hear an honest answer. The problem lies in your Occlumency shields, or, rather, lack thereof," Severus said, as he settled in his high backed chair and steepled his fingers.

Draco bristled, his pride wounded.

"I may not be a master Occlumens, but my shields aren't terrible. Sir." He added, belatedly realized his tone and to whom he spoke.

"Certainly they are not the worst I have ever seen. They do, however, leave much to be desired. In less than a week, you return home. Your home is the current base of operations for the Dark Lord. If he suspects, or, more likely, simply decides to wander through your thoughts, he will easily gain any information he pleases." Severus stated. "How you have survived this long with those thoughts and feelings is a miracle." Severus sat back and regarded Draco carefully.

The truth was, Draco avoided the Dark Lord and Death Eaters like the plague. The less time spent in their presence, the better. Especially since failing to kill Dumbledore last year.

Draco knew he had been given an impossible task. He was the scapegoat, a way of hurting his father for Lucius' own failures. The Dark Lord had known Draco would fail at his task. That was why he had tried as hard as he had. He had expected to be tortured and then killed, along with his mother and maybe even his father.

He suspected Severus had somehow saved them both.

"I can work on my Occlumency, sir. My teacher was rather insane. Aunt Bella isn't good for much besides torturing people these days. How do you propose I strengthen my shields, sir?" Draco asked.

He knew he needed better shields, especially with his thoughts regarding the Dark Lord. And Harry Potter, for that matter.

"Bellatrix was hardly sane before Azkaban, fourteen years in there would not have helped," Severus said, flicking his fingers as if to brush it aside. "I would suggest reading up on the theory. I know it is your NEWT year, but the professors should not be giving too much work over the holidays." Severus said.

Severus then stood up and went to a bookcase behind Draco. He took down a small blue book and tapped it with his wand, muttering something Draco couldn't hear. He turned and stalked back to his desk. He placed the book on the desk and pushed it forwards, towards Draco.

"Take this. I have disguised it to look like an Arithmancy book. Until you speak the password, it will remain as such." Severus said as he settled behind his desk again.

Draco picked it up, noting that it was indeed a standard arithmancy book, even inside. He lifted his brow, silently asking for the activation phrase.

"Lily," Severus said simply.

As soon as he spoke the word the book changed. It was subtle, but it grew a bit thinner. It was still blue and the cover remained the same. Draco assumed it was to keep it safer for him. He opened the book and found it had the theory and suggestions on Occluding one's mind, as Severus had said.

"When you are finished, or someone interrupts you, simply tap the cover, front or back, three times with your finger. It will resume the form of the arithmancy text. I have also tuned it to only react to you or I speaking the password. As you are studying arithmancy, it will not be suspicious should you be found with it." Severus said, taking a sip of the tea on his desk.

Draco nodded that he understood, still studying the book in his hands.

"I want you to study that book, work on your shields, and come back before you leave for holiday. I will test your proficiency on Thursday evening after dinner and determine if I am comfortable discussing anything further." Severus told him.

Draco nodded again. He was determined to improve enough by Thursday night. He had a strong foundation, he was sure. Three days should be enough to shore up his defences.

"Bear in mind, the Carrows do not know Legilimency and are the only people in direct contact with you that also have contact with the Dark Lord. If your Occlumency does not improve enough, I may decide to wait until you return before resuming this discussion. Now go, unless you had a reason to be here?" Severus said with a raised brow.

"I did. I wanted to discuss the Carrows. They're putting the Cruciatus on first years. Is there anything that you can do about that?" Draco asked, remembering why he had come to the office in the first place.

"I will think of something. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Draco." Severus said with a dark look on his face. It was obvious he hadn't known.

"You're welcome, sir. But thank you as well." Draco said, pocketing the book after tapping the cover.

He stood and left the office, mulling over the conversation.

_**Chapter 2**_

Draco took the fastest route back to his dorm and was thankful he knew several shortcuts. He was anxious to read the book about Occlumency Severus had given him. He hoped to improve his shields enough to satisfy Severus for a few reasons. Having an unguarded mind around the Dark Lord was dangerous. With the thoughts and feelings Draco often had in the man's presence it was downright suicidal.

Draco had a feeling that Severus was helping Potter somehow. Potter, Granger and the Weasel had disappeared before school. There had been an attack at a wedding of all places and the trio had disapparated. No one had seen them since. There were rumors that Ronald was at home with spattergroit, but Draco suspected that was bollocks.

He made it to the dorm without seeing anyone and quickly changed into his silk pajamas. He climbed into bed and fluffed his pillow to get comfortable. He tugged the curtains closed and spelled them locked and silenced. This wasn't unusual in his dorm, and he knew the others would think he was wanking. He was fine with that.

"Tempus," Draco cast. He watched as red numbers emerged from his wand telling him the time.

He spelled an alarm so he wouldn't stay up all night reading and settled in.

The text was simple, but engaging. As Severus had said the beginning was the theory of Occlumency. It explained how it worked, why it worked, and how to use it. Most surprising to Draco the book said Occlumency wasn't magic and even Muggles could be taught how to do it. It offered several practical suggestions for employing it as well.

When Draco's alarm buzzed at midnight he was almost done with the book. He knew he would oversleep in the morning if he didn't go to bed right then, so he closed the book and tapped it three times, turning it into an arithmancy text.

When Draco woke the next morning he rushed through his morning ablutions. He had long since forsaken carefully styling his hair and making sure he looked immaculate. It didn't matter anymore, especially when one found themselves on the wrong end of a Cruciatus.

Draco had been thankful to avoid that as much as possible. The Carrows were bastards, but they still respected the Malfoy name. And the fact was that, even after everything, Lucius was a respected Death Eater, much to Draco's disgust.

Draco took his customary seat at the end of the Slytherin table, closest to the exit, with his back to the wall. He added a random assortment of food to his plate and casually glanced around at the students surrounding him.

Smith was holding court at the Hufflepuff table. Hufflepuffs weren't actually that awful, but Smith gave them all a bad name.

At the Ravenclaw table, Draco noticed Lovegood smiling at him and looked away. He had heard rumors about her father and his magazine. It wouldn't do to be caught even looking at Lovegood right now.

Then his gaze fell on the Gryffindor table. The missing trio was obvious. Even after this long it felt jarring not to see Harry and his friends there. Longbottom was back, though, Draco noticed. Rumors were rife throughout the school that he and the She-Weasel had tried to steal something important and had been punished severely for it.

That was in October. Longbottom disappeared again for about a week at the beginning of December. No one knew where he had gone and several Gryffindors had been subjected to the Carrows. Either they didn't know anything, or were bound by a wizard's oath. There was no other way they'd hold against the Carrows at their worst.

Satisfied, Draco turned his attention to his Occlumency book. He glanced around surreptitiously to make sure no one was paying attention to him.

"Lily," Draco muttered under his breath.

He finished the book as breakfast was coming to a close. He tapped it three times to return it to an arithmancy book and followed his two best friends, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, to their first class of the day.

Classes progressed as they always did, slowly. Draco was glad he didn't have Muggle Studies - what a joke of a class name! - or Dark Arts on Mondays and was thus able to avoid the Carrows all day.

He spent the evening in the library with Blaise and Pansy reading more Occlumency books. He was determined that he would improve his shields enough to be brought into whatever Severus was doing. He had always wanted to make the man proud, and often succeeded.

By Thursday Draco was sure he had read every book Hogwarts had that even mentioned Occlumency. He had been working hard and practicing different methods of shielding his mind. He was certain his shielding had improved. He had also started Occluding during class and found it actually helped in some of them, like History and Dark Arts. History because it kept him awake and Dark Arts because he was able to push his anger and disgust behind his shields. It allowed him to concentrate without wanting to see if he really could commit a murder.

Reading up on the theory was a much better way to learn Occlumency than having his crazy Aunt clumsily force her way into his mind and tell him to "block" her. The books explained ways to order his thoughts and gave suggestions for protecting his memories and thoughts. He was sure he understood the theory now, and hoped he passed Severus' test the next day.

At breakfast Friday morning he received a letter from an unfamiliar owl. He fed the bird a piece of bacon from the platter by his plate and glanced around to see who was paying attention. Seeing nothing obvious he broke the standard Hogwarts seal.

_**Mr. Malfoy,**_

_**Please meet me in my office after dinner this evening.**_

_**Headmaster Snape**_

Draco resisted the urge to glance up at the head table and instead banished the short missive. There was no such thing as too much caution in these dark days.

Pretending nothing had happened Draco finished his breakfast, reinforced his shields and left the Great Hall to go to his first class. He was glad to learn that he was clearer-headed and less prone to react to the Carrows or other students. He found it easier to keep his head and not give in to his temper as he had in the past.

Draco spent the time between and after classes reviewing his notes and strengthening his shields. He hoped it would be enough.

At dinner that night, Draco glanced up at the head table every ten minutes or so, hoping to appear casual. He finally saw Severus stand and take his leave through the back door. Draco decided to wait at least five minutes before he would leave.

Draco finished his meal and got up to head to his meeting. Blaise arched a brow but Draco simply shook his head. Blaise shrugged and went back to his meal.

He took the quickest route he knew to the office and was soon standing in front of the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmasters office. He tried the last password he knew. It didn't work. Draco frowned and furrowed his brow in frustration. The note hadn't mentioned a new password.

That in itself was unusual. Severus always made sure Draco knew his passwords. It took a further thirty seconds for Draco to understand.

"Lily," Draco said and the gargoyle stepped to the right, revealing the moving stairs.

He stepped on the bottom step and rode to the top. He knocked and the door opened by itself. Draco stepped inside.

The headmaster sat behind the immaculate mahogany desk in his high backed chair. He was leaning back, with his hands loosely clasped atop his stomach. He gestured Draco into one of the seats opposite. Draco looked at Severus face and felt the intrusion immediately this time.

It was much less subtle. Draco didn't know if that was because he was expecting it, because he was better now, or because Severus hadn't attempted to be subtle this time. Regardless, Draco was confident he had held strong when the invasion stopped.

He looked up at Severus expectantly.

"Well? How did I do?" Draco asked, feeling impatient.

Draco wanted to know what Severus was up to and if he could - or wanted to - help. He was also curious to know if his shielding had improved at all.

Severus sighed.

"Your shields have greatly improved. More so than I had expected and I am proud of the progress you have made." Severus said, sounding reluctant still.

Draco looked around the room. Not much had changed as far as he could tell, though he hadn't spent much time in this office under the previous headmaster. The portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses, most of them asleep, still hung on the walls. Various instruments that Draco didn't recognize were scattered about the room.

Only two of the portraits were awake, or at least obviously so. And while Draco had interest in his ancestor, Phineas Black, it was the newest edition that held his interest the most. It was usually blank when Draco was in the office.

Draco's jaw dropped when he looked towards it and saw a smiling Albus Dumbledore, awake and present in his frame. Draco had always assumed Dumbledore refused to stay in his frame with Severus as headmaster. Why would he want to share space with his murderer? Draco was curious to know how Dumbledore felt about his murderer becoming his successor. How did Dumbledore view this entire situation?

"When last we met, you inquired about a certain artifact I had in my possession. You correctly identified it as the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. Being her nephew, I am unsurprised that you knew it was meant to be in Bellatrixs' vault. The sword in her vault is, of course, a replica. A very convincing replica, but a replica nonetheless. The one you saw was banished to a secure location, awaiting the arrival of a certain idiot," Severus explained, finishing with a sneer.

At that last bit Black snorted, but Dumbledore glared with disapproval at Severus before returning his gaze to Draco. Draco wondered what Dumbledore felt about his own multiple, thankfully failed, attempts at murdering him. He turned away, facing his new headmaster.

"So, you think this," he glanced at Dumbledore and smirked slightly, "idiot will need the sword? And how do you know they will find it in that forest?"

"That is what the patronus is for. It will guide the person who needs it to the location of the Sword. That person will know what to do with it provided they are not as much of a dunderhead as I tend to believe they are." Severus sneered again.

It wasn't clear if Severus wanted the idiot, whom Draco knew was Harry, to succeed or not.

"And what if this person doesn't know what to do? And how will you know if they are successful? How do you even know they need the Sword? Are you in contact with them?" Draco asked without taking a breath.

He couldn't see what was happening, or how Severus was privy to Harry's movements.

"Slow down, Draco." Severus said, holding his hands out towards Draco. "If they are not aware of why they need the sword, I will have to figure something out. I am certain they will know the significance. If not the main person who needs it, someone in his or her party will understand. It will be a few days before I know if they have found the sword and figured out its purpose. I am not in direct contact with them. They would never trust me without a lot of explanation and we do not have the time for that. Not to mention this is the person who failed so spectacularly at Occlumency that someone died for their failure" Severus answered, sneer firmly back in place.

"Severus!" Dumbledore said, his voice sharp. His fierce glare was aimed at his successor.

Severus merely shrugged with a look of "what can I say?"

Draco sat back in his chair, his gaze drawn unerringly back to Dumbledore. He was unnerved by the man's presence. Why would he be here, seemingly only mildly annoyed at a slight against his Golden Boy? Shouldn't the man be furious at Severus? Shouldn't he hate the man?

It was blindingly obvious that he was missing something. Perhaps several things. Draco wondered if he could get a chance to speak to the deceased headmaster alone.

"So what's going on? You murdered Dumbledore. I was there, I saw it happen. Why are you helping and why is Dumbledore so calm?" Draco demanded.

He knew it was rude, but he was determined to get answers to his questions if he could.

"Murder is an interesting word choice. Was it I who cast the fatal curse? Yes. But was it murder?" Severus looked out over Draco's head, appearing pensive.

"What else would it be? You pointed your wand, Dumbledore said 'please Severus' and you said 'Avada Kedavra'. If that's not murder, what is?" Draco asked, exasperated.

Dumbledore's portrait aimed a beatific smile at Draco.

"Ah young Draco! I am proud of you actions this year." Dumbledore said, confusing Draco who startled.

Draco hadn't expected Dumbledore to address him and certainly not with praise. He was also unsure about the actions Dumbledore was referring to. He didn't think anyone knew about him helping the younger students and showing them how to avoid angering the Carrows and certain other Slytherins.

A single glance between the current and previous headmasters was all Draco needed to realize that they both knew, somehow. With a start Draco realized it might have been from his last time in this office, when Severus had read his mind.

That meant that Severus had talked to Dumbledore, cordially, since Monday. The implications hurt Draco's head.

"Thank you," Draco muttered, manners coming to the fore.

_What the hell is going on?_ Draco thought to himself.

"I'm sure you're confused, dear boy. And if Severus believes your Occlumency is up to scratch then we shall discuss the situation," Dumbledore said, still smiling.

Severus' eyes narrowed and that was all the warning Draco got before his mind was ruthlessly attacked. Draco calmly stared back and felt his shields hold.

Finally, Severus sighed and withdrew. Draco thought he heard the man mutter about idiotic teenagers and how telling anyone, but especially a Malfoy, was utterly foolish.

"I'm not my father, sir." Draco said. He wanted to make sure Severus knew he was trustworthy.

"I know, Draco." Severus said. He was silent for several long seconds.

Finally he sighed.

"I did not, technically, murder Albus Dumbledore." Severus said, holding eye contact with Draco.

"Technically?" Draco asked, confused.

"I was already dying, my dear boy. I had partaken of a particularly awful potion, one might even go so far as to call it a poison, earlier that evening in my search for certain artifacts. And the curse on my hand was only stalled, by Severus here, not broken. I knew I wasn't long for this world, and asked Severus to kill me if it became necessary. Alas, it did. I also knew of your assignment and didn't want you to have to become a murderer. I felt terrible enough asking Severus, I couldn't stand it to allow such a thing to happen to you." Dumbledore had lost his smile, but he looked pensive.

Draco sat there mulling this over. There was only one explanation for Dumbledore knowing he was tasked to kill him. It seemed outrageous at first, but the more he thought, the more it made sense.

Draco glanced at Severus and asked, "How long have you been a spy?"

Dumbledore smiled widely and looked like an exceptionally proud grandfather. Phineas looked surprised, but also proud that his descendent had figured it out so quickly.

Draco was more interested in Severus. His face had a mix of emotions, most shuttered behind a mask of indifference. But Draco saw, briefly, surprise, happiness and annoyance cross Severus' face.

"Since the summer of 1981, so about sixteen and a half years." Severus admitted, though apparently grudgingly if his gritted teeth were anything to go by.

Draco wondered if he'd ever said that out loud before.

"Merlin," Draco muttered.

Severus had been a spy for almost his entire life. And he had never even suspected. Sure, about fourteen years of it was inactive. Draco had grown up thinking everyone he knew supported the Dark Lord, however. Especially his parents and Godfather.

Based on the timing , Draco wondered if his change of allegiance had to do with Lily Potter. It fit, with some of the things he had let slip over the years. It fit with the passwords, both to the door to his office and that book. And it either explained or destroyed the idea entirely when one thought of his public relationship with Harry Potter. But if he could hide being a spy, why couldn't he hide a civil relationship with Potter?

Draco decided it wasn't important enough to the current conversation. He put it to the back of his mind and moved on.

"Fine. You're a spy. I can believe that easily enough. You always were a sneaky bastard. What can you tell me about how you're helping Harry? What can I do?" Draco sat up straight and looked at Severus expectantly, giving up beating around the bush.

"I have already explained as much about the sword-" Severus began but a cough interrupted him.

Draco and Severus both raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore.

"I wonder if, perhaps, we can tell him about what our young friends are searching for? I do believe there is one here, somewhere, and Draco is freer to search for it than you are Severus." the portrait said amiably.

Severus stared at Dumbledore with a speculative look upon his face.

"How much should we reveal? It is not the type of information that should be bandied about. I do not even like the oh-so-noble trio having this knowledge, and they were not raised with the Dark Arts like Draco was," Severus finally said.

Draco bristled again, but wondered if Severus might have a point.

"Perhaps just tell me what items to look out for without telling me too much about them?" Draco suggested.

"A fine idea Draco. We are searching for items belonging to the founders. We have found only Godric's sword. We still need to find Rowena's diadem and Helga's cup. Historians believe the diadem lost, but out dear Tom is quite resourceful. It is a tiara of sorts, in the shape of an eagle with a blue stone in the center. It has "wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure" inscribed along the bottom, split between the two wings. The cup-" Dumbledore was saying but Draco interrupted him then.

"-Is gold, with a badger?" Draco asked, lurching forward in his seat.

"You have seen it?" Dumbledore asked, staring intently at Draco.

"Only once. This summer. I went to Gringotts with Aunt Bella and saw her put the cup and the sword on a shelf in her vault." Draco answered.

"This is both good and bad news, but welcome nonetheless. Thank you, Draco. We now know the identity and possible locations of four of the items. We know how to take care of them and only need to find one more. It is likely the diadem, and it is likely here." Dumbledore mused.

"Four?" Severus asked.

"I heard Madam Umbridge recently acquired a new locket." Dumbledore said merrily, somehow twinkling. Draco was a bit unnerved that a portrait could twinkle, but he was.

Severus turned so fast Draco was sure he heard a click in the older man's neck.

"Right. So we know two have been taken care of. We know the location of most of the others, and have an idea that the final one is somewhere in the castle. At least, what we hope is the final one." Severus said, still staring at the portrait.

Draco thought about that. The cup was at Gringotts. The easiest way to get it would be to have Aunt Bella retrieve it but that would never happen. There was another way.

"The cup," Draco began before trailing off.

"What about it, Draco?" Severus asked.

"Aunt Bella still uses her old trust vault, and it's still under Bellatrix Black." Draco said.

"So the head of the Black family has access? Or their bonded house elf might?" Severus asked.

"Yes, but I don't know who the current head of the family is." Draco said, slumping at the realization.

Even if he knew who it was, who was to say they would be sympathetic to their cause. The Black's were well known for being Pureblood Supremacists and only a few had ever broken from that. The current head should have been his cousin, Sirius Black. Draco didn't know how his imprisonment would have affected his status. Not to mention his death. Had he passed the title to anyone?

"Ah, it is a good thing that I do know then," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Yes, we know the current head of House Black. But does he know? And even if he does, it will not occur to a Muggle raised teenager to use his status to gain entry to a vault he doesn't even know he needs access to. He would never think to use the elf either. Not to mention the elf hates him." Severus said.

"Not so, on that last part. During their short stay at the house, the elf became rather fond of them. And I can still pass on messages. They have my frame." Black said from his portrait.

"Phineas dear chap! Can you get their attention in any way or do you have to wait for them to be near the frame?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can try. It's dark wherever the frame is. I'll be right back." Black said and disappeared from his frame.

Draco wasn't sure why or how, but he thought they were implying that Potter was the Head of House Black.

"Am I allowed to know who we're talking about?" Draco asked mulishly.

Severus frowned but Dumbledore merely twinkled.

"You know who we are speaking of. You have known him for almost a decade." Severus said sardonically.

"Right." Draco murmured, ignoring Severus' tone.

_So it is Potter._ Draco thought. He was still mulling that over when Phineas Black re-entered his frame. Draco could tell by his face he had been unsuccessful.

"I don't think they can hear me," Black said.

Draco slumped. He wanted to actively help. The sooner the Dark Lord was brought down the better for everyone.

"It is late, Draco. I will write you a note so the Carrow's do not bother you should you encounter them." Severus said, reaching for parchment, quill and ink.

Draco bade both men goodnight and accepted the note. He made his way to his dorm, still thinking about the diadem.

_I bet Helena or Myrtle will have more information about the diadem. Myrtle is more likely to be helpful, but Helena is more like to know._ Draco thought.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he bumped into something or someone. He wasn't sure which because he couldn't see what he had bumped. He mumbled an apology anyway.

He assumed it wasn't the Carrows who couldn't disillusion themselves to save their lives. They were almost worse than Filch. The man may be a squib but at least he took the time to learn how to work around the magic he didn't have access to.

Draco decided he didn't care who was sneaking around and continued to his dorm. He was still pondering the diadem and wondering how to help Potter get the cup.

"Oi! Whatchu doin outta bed, boy?" A very familiar voice yelled.

Draco groaned near silently but turned towards Alecto Carrow. He hadn't seen her come from another corridor on his right.

"Crucio!" Alecto shouted.

Draco fell to his knees, gasping for air and writhing on the floor.

Alecto's face twisted into something like a smile when she released the curse.

"Malfoy," she spat "I asked you a question!"

_And gave me so much time to answer it, didn't you bitch?_ Draco thought, clenching his teeth.

Instead of voicing such a suicidal thought, Draco held out his note from Severus.

"I was in the headmasters office, ma'am," Draco said as politely as possible from his prone position.

"Pah! Fine, get!" Alecto spat and thrust the note back at Draco.

Draco was surprised she had given it back. He tucked it into his pocket as he climbed to his feet. He hurried to his dorm and was grateful to avoid anyone else on the way.

Draco entered the common room after muttering the password. The room was empty, for which he was grateful. He stopped at his dorm room to get a change of clothes.

Draco then made his way to the bathroom and started a bath with a flick of his wand. He had heard that the Slytherin bathrooms were the best and were the only ones with tubs. He was grateful for those tubs after a bout of Cruciatus.

Draco added several potions to the bath, one of which was to counteract the effects of the Cruciatus. He was running low and made a mental note to brew more.

As soon as the tub was full Draco slowly lowered himself into the water until he was submerged up to his neck. He relaxed and continued to think about his options.

Draco made tentative plans to look around the Manor over the holiday. It was unlikely anything of import would be there, but Draco wanted to look.

He wished he could stay at school and search but his mother would throw a fit. He couldn't go to a friends house either because Blaise was going to Italy and Pansy's parents were worse than Draco's mother.

When he decided he had soaked long enough Draco climbed out of the tub and got ready for bed. He had several ideas and three weeks to come up with more.

_**Chapter 3**_

"What's going on?" Blaise asked.

The train continued to slow until it finally shrieked to a stop. This had only happened once before to Draco's knowledge. Last time it was Dementors, who knew what it could be now.

"I'm not sure," Draco replied, closing his book and looking first out the window then to the hall.

There was a loud commotion in the hall. Draco jumped up and noticed Blaise and Pansy follow his lead. He slid the compartment door open in time to see two burly men grab at a blonde girl.

"Is that Looney?" Pansy asked, face and voice carefully neutral.

"Yes. And Thorfin and Rowle are the ones abducting her." Draco replied. His voice, too, was carefully neutral, but loud enough to be heard beyond his compartment.

As they watched, Longbottom sent a stunner that Rowle narrowly dodged. Thorfin sent back a nasty leg-breaker curse and Longbottom hit the She-Weasel trying to avoid it.

The two went down in a tangle of limbs and the two thuggish Death Eaters used their distraction to grab Lovegood and apparate away. The whole encounter lasted less than five minutes and the train was already moving again.

"What the fuck?" She-Weasel shouted, getting to her feet. "Why did no one else help? Are you all okay with fucking Death Eaters kidnapping innocent sixteen-year-old girls? You're all bloody cowards!"

Then she looked at Draco, Blaise and Pansy and her face grew even darker.

"Although I expect no less from Slytherin scum like you, Malfoy. Go on. Show's over." She shouted and turned, slamming her compartment door behind her.

Draco sent a glare around the hall then turned back to his own compartment. Blaise and Pansy followed and they closed and locked their door.

"I hate when they treat us like we're all mini Death Eaters. Only one of us has the Mark, and you don't even want the bloody thing!" Pansy complained one the silencing charms were in place.

"I know that, you know that, and Blaise knows that. But it's not like I can tell her that, now can I? Not that she would believe me if I did." Draco said with a sigh.

Draco had confided in his two best friends at the end of sixth year after everything had gone to shit. He had known their true allegiances since the end of fifth year.

He was adept at brewing veritaserum and was amoral enough to suggest Truth or Dare with it, and not take any himself. A few well asked questions later and Draco knew what he needed to know.

The two of them had confided that they secretly wanted the Light to win. They were also working in the background like Draco to help where they could at school.

Though only the three of them and Pomfrey knew it, it was Pansy who had brought Weasley to the infirmary a few weeks before break when Weasley ran afoul of the Carrows and they left her where she dropped.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful and Draco me his mother at King's Cross Station.

"You look well, darling," Narcissa said, her hands fluttering about as if unsure where to touch him but needing to reassure herself that he was whole and healthy. "As you know, we have some guests at the Manor and more coming and going over the break. We have a few, more permanent, guests as well."

Draco knew what that meant. It was surprising to hear "guests" as in plural. He had assumed it would just be Lovegood but clearly not. Draco gave a tight nod of acknowledgement and they apparated to the Manor.

Lucius had been forced to tighten security so that only the head of the family could apparate directly into the house. Well, him and the Dark Lord. And Lucius was only permitted because they couldn't find a way to exclude him.

"We have two guests. The Lovegood girl and Ollivander. Do try to avoid them if you can. It shouldn't be difficult as they are in the dungeons." Narcissa said as they walked up the path.

Draco couldn't tell how she felt about housing prisoners, one being a child younger than her own son.

A house elf in a dirty pillowcase appeared before them and opened the door when they were close enough. It took Draco's bag, which only held book and his holiday work.

"When I left your father wasn't home. I'm not certain if he has returned yet. Why don't you get settled, dear?" Narcissa breezed into the house and set off towards her study.

Draco didn't bother to reply, she wasn't expecting him to. Instead, Draco ascended the stairs and went straight to his bedroom. He locked and silenced the room the minute he got there.

He spent the time before dinner working on his assignments. He debated whether he should get them done as soon as possible or if he should hold off so he would have an excuse to avoid the residents of his home.

Dinner was a quiet affair that night. None of the Death Eaters were big conversationalists, for which Draco was grateful. Who knew what they would enjoy discussing? Draco didn't want to know. He was surprised to see Severus but suspected it would be common during break.

There was a very boring, in Draco's opinion, meeting immediately following dinner. Death Eaters gave status reports, the Dark Lord handed out Crucio's like sweets, and Draco did his best to fade into the background.

After the meeting, which Draco was thankful to escape torture free, he went back to his room and warded it once more.

During the day, whenever the house was empty of minions and Dark Lords, Draco would venture out of his rooms and poke about to see if he could find anything. He also took every opportunity he had to visit Lovegood and by extension Ollivander. He would bring them food and sit and talk while keeping his ears open for anyone.

He could tell that Lovegood understood he was doing his best. He was less sure of Ollivander, but hoped the man understood his predicament. He wanted to help more, but he didn't know how.

It happened during dinner, this night after Christmas. It was subtle, but he was close enough and it was quiet enough that he caught the soft gasp the Dark Lord let out involuntarily. The Dark Lord himself didn't seem to realize he'd made a sound, and his confused expression made Draco think he didn't know what had happened.

Draco glanced up and caught Severus' eye. The man gave the smallest of nods and dropped his eye. With his confirmation, Severus took his leave shortly thereafter.

Finally, one more was destroyed. Draco was pretty giddy at the thought, but held his mask firmly in place. He couldn't even risk a smirk or any outward signs of happiness. He was anxious to get back to school to begin searching there.

He stayed up for hours thinking about how he might accomplish going back to school early without looking suspicious. After all, he had only spent winter break at school twice before. And his parents weren't happy either time. But this year he at least spent Christmas at home. He hoped they would understand.

The next morning Draco sat at the table in the breakfast room with his mother.

"Mother," Draco began.

"Yes, dear?" Narcissa replied. Draco thought she seemed distracted.

"Would it be possible for me to go back to school early? It's NEWT year and I'd like to take advantage of the library and relative quiet." Draco said.

This was the most believable thing he could come up with. It was even true, to an extent.

Draco watched his mother's face. She looked toward the part of the house he knew Lucius was, and also where he knew the Dark Lord's office was.

"I suppose I could speak with Severus. But I'm sure I can arrange it," Narcissa said, sounding reluctant.

Before lunch Draco had Floo'd to the headmasters office.

"Sit, please, Draco," Severus said the moment the flames had died down.

Draco sat, looking around to see which portraits were awake. Like last time most were asleep. Only Dumbledore was awake in his frame, smiling at Draco.

"I trust you had an enjoyable holiday, cut short though it may have been?" the portrait said by way of greeting.

"Yes, sir. And it was my choice to come back early. I had already finished searching the Manor and am no closer to getting into my aunts vault. It's also frankly depressing having my home invaded by that monster and his rabid fans," Draco replied.

"Ah, yes, I should have mentioned it was unlikely that there would be another of the items kept at the Manor. Especially when the last one was destroyed so spectacularly in this very school, with a basilisk fang no less." Dumbledore said, eyes somehow twinkling.

"Right. I didn't know that," Draco replied faintly.

He was sure the old man was suggesting Harry had somehow gotten ahold of a basilisk fang. But for the life of him, Draco couldn't fathom how. Or why. Or when.

"Of course you wouldn't. Most don't." Severus said.

He sounded both cross and a bit stunned. Perhaps Draco wasn't the only one in the dark about most things pertaining to Potter.

"Right. Well. I want to speak to Helena. I'm hoping to get something out of her. If not, I bet Myrtle can. Myrtle has always been helpful." Draco said.

"A wonderful idea, my boy." Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Yes. Well. The locket has been destroyed. I am unsure if the Dark Lord realized what he was feeling, but he knew Umbridge had it, and that it was stolen. I am wondering if he suspects what the Golden Trio," here he sneered, "are up to. He has been keeping Nagini closer than usual, but that could be his normal paranoia." Severus said.

"I don't know, he looked a bit confused at dinner last night. He might not have known what he was feeling." Draco said.

"Confused? I have never seen such a look upon the Dark Lord's face. Are you certain?" Severus asked.

Draco merely shrugged. He was pretty sure, but he wasn't in the habit of being around the monster. And it was hard to read a face like that.

They talked a bit more about where to search in the castle but eventually Severus dismissed Draco and he made his way back to the dorms.

He was met in the common room by Blaise, who was sat on one of the sofas reading. Blaise looked up when Draco was close enough for his shadow to cover him and placed a bookmark to keep his place. He put the book to the side and stood to greet Draco with an embrace.

"When did you get back?" Draco asked when he stepped back.

"Yesterday. I told mum I wanted to study, but mostly I was just bored of hearing her have sex with her new beau. Apparently he's pants at silencing charmed and you know mum." Blaise drawled.

Draco did know Mrs. Zabini. She was on her sixth husband if Draco remembered correctly. And ever since Blaise started Hogwarts she cared less and less about keeping her affairs private.

Blaise retook his seat on the sofa and Draco joined him. When Draco noted the book was actually a school book he decided to get some of his own work done. Both boys settled into a comfortable silence.

The days turned into weeks, which turned into months. There was only one place Draco hadn't searched for the diadem. He was sure that was the item in the school because he could remember seeing something that resembled the description in the Room of Requirement last year.

The problem was that Longbottom and the Weslette had turned the room into a sort of pseudo headquarters. There was always someone in the room and none of them would trust him enough to get in.

So he let the time slip away. He tried complaining to Severus but was told to figure something out. Sev knew they were there because he had given Longbottom a book on how to utilize the room.

He had long since stopped antagonizing other students. He wasn't overly nice, but he wasn't as much of a prick as he had been either.

By the time the Easter hols came around, Draco was no closer to gaining access to the Room. He had asked Blaise and Pansy for help and the three of them were working on ways to get into the room. So far they had had no luck.

Thankfully this time the train ride home was uninterrupted. No abductions or dementors. People were tense, but too afraid to do much. It made for a quiet ride. Draco wasn't sure if he preferred it or not.

The only noteworthy thing to happen was when Draco passed Longbottom in the hall and they exchanged polite nods. It wasn't much, but it made Draco hopeful. Maybe Longbottom would be open to discussing access to the room.

Draco considered that on the rest of the ride home and after he had arrived home with his mother again. He spent most of his time in his room, avoiding his father and the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord wasn't in residence, but he could be there within moments if he was summoned.

Draco was sitting in his room doing some of his charms homework when his door burst open. It was apparent that he had forgotten to lock it because his crazy aunt was standing in his doorway. She crossed the room and grabbed his arm tightly. It hurt as she dragged him from the room and down the stairs.

She was talking but he couldn't really make out what she was saying over the pounding of his heart. He thought he heard something about Potter and a "mudblood" and Draco's heart nearly stopped.

She tugged on his arm and thrust him in front of her into the drawing room. What he saw caused his blood to turn to ice and his heart skipped a beat.

In front of him, on his knees, was unmistakably Harry Potter. His face was swollen, as though hit with a stinging hex, and his glasses were missing, but Draco was positive it was Harry. It was made all the more obvious when Draco spotted Granger and Weasley at his sides.

Lucius walked up and turned to Draco.

"Is it him, Draco? Is it Potter?" his father asked.

"I-I can't be sure," Draco muttered, stalling.

This could not be happening! He had to get them out of there, but how?

"Why's his face like that?" Draco asked, finally tearing his gaze from Harry and looking at his father.

"Dunno. That's how we found 'im." One of the snatchers said.

Draco didn't recognize him but he hated him on sight.

"Well, I don't know. He doesn't look like Potter with his face like that." Draco said.

He watched helplessly as his father summoned the monster. This was it. It was over. He felt the Mark on his arm burn.

He winced and looked back at Harry. He tried desperately to come up with a plan but he couldn't think of anything.

"What's that!? Where did you get that? Have you been in my vault?" Bellatrix shrieked beside him.

Draco winced again and reluctantly tore his gaze from Harry again to find out what his aunt was going on about.

It was the sword. Well shit, they need that. He couldn't let her take it from them.

While Draco was trying to come up with a plan, his aunt was sending Harry and Weasley to the dungeon. Draco longed to follow them and get them out of here but it would be far too suspicious. Especially if they disappeared after he followed them. Besides, he couldn't leave Granger here alone either.

He was forced to watch as his aunt cut the word "mudblood" into Grangers arm. It was all he could do not to cringe and look away.

He glanced around. Everyone was looking at Granger; no one was paying him any attention.

He caught Grangers eye and mouthed "I'm sorry." Her eyes widened slightly but she had no other outward reaction. He felt relieved when he saw the look in her eyes. She understood.

There was a loud pop and a house elf appeared. He was holding Harry and Weasley's hands. There was a brief struggle in which Draco held onto his wand just enough to make it appear he was fighting but he ultimately let Harry disarm him.

Wandless, Draco shot his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. He watched, secretly satisfied, as the elf took the trio - who had managed to grab the sword in the confusion - and disappeared with another pop.

Beside him, Bellatrix screamed and threw her dagger to where the foursome was standing.

"I'll kill that elf!" she screamed as the dagger left her hand.

Draco knew what she was doing and he "stumbled" into her, knocking her aim off course. He watched as the dagger clattered to the floor to the right of where the elf had stood seconds before.

The next thing Draco knew he was facing an irate Dark Lord and everyone in the room was writing on the floor in pain. The monster didn't even wait for explanation, instead he threw curse after curse at everyone.

When he was finally able to escape Draco fled to his room. He silenced and locked the door. He staggered to his desk and scrawled a short note to his mother letting her know where he was going. Then he threw his school things into his duffle and staggered to the Floo in his room.

He threw an unlocking spell at his door so his mother could get in. Then he reached for the green powder on the mantle of his fireplace. He tossed it into the grate and shouted "Hogwarts Headmasters Office." When he stepped into the now green flames, he was never more grateful that he had convinced his parents to add his bedroom fireplace to the Floo Network.

He lurched gracelessly forward once he stopped spinning and fell to the floor, landing hard on his hands and knees. He was shaking uncontrollably from adrenaline and the after-effects of the Cruciatus Curse.

Draco felt like his head was splitting apart.

"Draco! What happened?" Severus exclaimed, dropping to Draco's side.

"Harry - caught - manor - escaped - elf - crucio - it hurts!" Draco gasped out, holding his head in his hands.

Severus swore and hoisted Draco to his feet, ignoring his feeble protests. He dragged Draco through the office into his private quarters and straight to the bath.

Draco ceased struggling. It wasn't stopping Severus and was only exacerbating the pain in his head. He had no real sense of time or place, only blinding pain and his Godfather's strong hands, keeping him steady.

He became aware of his surroundings again when Severus directed him to sit on the toilet. The tub, which was large and sunken into the floor, was already half full and rapidly filling. A house elf was pouring familiar potions into it.

"Draco," Severus said.

From his tone it was clear it was not the first time he had said Draco's name. He didn't sound annoyed, but Draco did his best to concentrate.

"Yes?" Draco slurred out his reply.

Draco was slightly alarmed, but brushed it off. Then he was more alarmed that he wasn't more upset about slurring. What was wrong with him?

"I am going to leave the door cracked open, unless you wish to remain in your undergarments. In which case I will stay to keep an eye on you. But you need to at least partially disrobe and get into the bath, Draco." Severus said in a soft, but firm, voice.

Draco tried, but in the end, Severus had to help him. He sat in the bath in his shorts and soaked. He stayed sunk down to his chin for almost half an hour.

He felt much better after his soak. The tremors were almost gone and the low ache had receded entirely.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked when he came back into the bathroom.

"Much better. Thank you," Draco replied.

After wrapping a towel around his waist, Draco reached for his wand. He froze with his hand still outstretched and swore. He had forgotten.

"What?" Severus asked sharply.

"Harry has my wand," Draco replied.

He couldn't believe he had been so foolish. He needed a wand.

"Potter?" Sever asked, his tone even sharper. "Has your wand? Explain." Severus demanded as he led Draco out of the bathroom. With a flick of Severus' wand Draco was dry.

As Severus led Draco further into his office and Draco re-dressed in his robe, Draco told Severus what had happened.

"But you did resist? You didn't hand him your wand, correct?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco thought he was far more interested than he should have been, but answered nonetheless.

"Yes sir. It needed to look like I was struggling, but it was obvious he had need of a wand. I don't know what happened to his. But I struggled enough that neither father nor Aunt Bella would see me give my supposed enemy a wand." Draco replied.

"Excellent! This is most excellent!" the eccentric portrait exclaimed. "It's allegiance will have changed!" Dumbledore continued to himself.

"Allegiance, sir?" Draco asked nonplussed.

"Yes, dear boy! You disarmed me on that awful night in the Astronomy Tower. My wand changed its allegiance to you that night. Now, even though it was a different wand in your possession, the wand you had won will have changed its allegiance yet again. The wand will now recognize Harry as its master, regardless of its wielder." Dumbledore replied, doing little to alleviate Draco's confusion.

"Right," Draco breathed out. He shared a look with Severus as if to say that even in death the man was mad.

Severus, for his part, seemed to understand the significance. Draco was even more confused.

"Regardless, you need a wand Draco. It is still daylight. I shall escort you to the small wand shop that opened in Hogsmeade a few months ago. I trust you have your money pouch?" Severus replied.

"Yes sir," Draco replied with a nod.

Severus took them straight to the wand shop, Mooradian's, and then left immediately after Draco was paired with a new wand. Severus escorted Draco straight to the Slytherin common room.

Draco trudged to his dorm, relishing in the silence. It seemed almost all of the Slytherins had gone home for the holiday.

On the way to the village he and Severus had discreetly discussed how to help Harry and his friends. Draco was certain the elf he had seen was his old elf Dobby. He knew he could still call him and he hoped to use him to pass a message to Harry.

Back in his dorm, Draco grabbed a book and transfigured it into a writing tablet. Then he summoned parchment, a quill and ink and sat back on his bed to write a letter.

_**Harry,**_

_** I know what you are searching for. There are seven in total. Three have been destroyed already. One is Nagini. She is guarded day and night and will not be easy to obtain. **_

_** Another I am almost positive is the lost diadem that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. That may seem hopeless but it's not as lost as it seems. I have seen it. It's in the Room of Requirement. Had I known of its significance when I saw it I would have dealt with it then. The room is currently in use and thus the diadem is unobtainable at present.**_

_** The last one that I know - or suspect - the identity of is the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. It fits the theme. I also happen to know that it is held in the vault belonging to Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black, at Gringotts. This will be easier to obtain if you use your status as the Head of House Black. Be careful, the goblins tend to be neutral but there are spies everywhere.**_

_** I will think on it and let you know if I find another solution. This leaves one more item to collect. My sources have been rather tight lipped regarding the final one. I shall endeavor to learn more and will let you know what I find.**_

_** I know you have no reason to trust me, but I hope that you choose to. I hope this letter finds you well. **_

_** Yours most sincerely,**_

_** A Friend**_

Draco cast an ink drying charm on the parchment and rolled the letter tightly. He decided to tie it with a simple white ribbon instead of sealing it with wax and his Malfoy seal. He added a few more charms to hide his identity.

Draco then took a deep breath and locked and silenced the dorm door.

"Dobby," Draco called.

A moment later an oddly dressed house elf appeared in the room. Wearing mis-matched socks, a maroon sweater with a snitch on the front, and multiple knitted hats upon his head, Draco noted that the most outlandish thing was the look of distrust, suspicion and anger on his face.

Draco recognized him at once as his old elf. He hadn't seen Dobby in years, but he knew him all the same.

Draco held his hands out in front of himself and did his best to look non-threatening.

"I don't mean you harm, Dobby. I'd like to ask you a favor," Draco said.

"Master Malfoy is being asking Dobby for a favor? What is being this favor?" Dobby asked incredulously.

"I have information that will help Harry Potter." Draco replies.

"You is being helping Harry Potter? Dobby is not believing that, sir," Dobby said, his incredulity visibly increasing.

"Look," Draco began, and pinched the bridge of his nose," I know I was a prick, Dobby. I treated you like utter shite. But I'm trying to do better. I want to help." Draco continued.

"Dobby is not being the one to say so, sir." Dobby said.

Draco huffed out a laugh, but suddenly Dobby's eyes widened and he reached his hand towards a large book on Blaise's bedside table. Draco recognized Dobby's intention to bash himself in the head for thinking ill of a wizard and reacted quickly.

Draco grabbed Dobby's hands and held them.

"Stop Dobby. You don't have to punish yourself. It's true, and I'm not your master anymore. It's okay, Dobby." Draco said soothingly.

Dobby's eyes widened even further and filled with tears.

"Master Draco is being kind to Dobby? He is telling Dobby not to punish himself? He is okay with Dobby thinking ill of him?" Dobby sobbed.

Draco sighed. He'd never done well with crying. Whether it was a distraught house elf or a distraught Pansy, neither were his favorite thing to deal with.

"Yes Dobby. It's okay. You don't have to punish yourself for thinking I was an arse because it's true." Draco answered.

"Dobby is being cautious still, Master Draco. How is Dobby knowing this isn't being a trick to hurt Harry Potter?" Dobby asked.

Draco was proud of the elf. He was also a little annoyed because he had no idea how to convince the elf that he meant Potter no harm.

"What can I do to convince you, Dobby?" Draco asked with a sigh.

"Dobby is not knowing, sir. Sir has not been helpful in the past. Why is sir being helpful now?" Dobby asked shrewdly.

"It's been a long five years, Dobby." Draco said, weariness clear in his voice. "Can you test the parchment to show it's not jinxed?"

Dobby gave him the most offended look Draco had ever seen on a house elf.

"I didn't mean are you capable, I meant can you please?" Draco hastened to say.

The look of offense was replaced by one of sheer wonder. Dobby's eyes went impossibly wider and he looked close to tears again.

"Dobby didn't know Master Draco was knowing that word," Dobby muttered just loud enough for Draco to hear and reached for the letter.

Draco couldn't help the small laugh as he handed it over. Who knew the diminutive house elf was so funny?

Dobby smiled at him and pushed his magic into the parchment.

"The letter is being safe. Is Master Draco wanting Dobby to be delivering this?" Dobby asked.

"Yes, Dobby. But please don't tell him who it's from! Even if he guesses, don't tell him anything except that you checked it for anything bad. Can you do that for me, Dobby?" Draco asked.

Draco knew Harry would be more likely to light the letter on fire rather than read it if Dobby told him who it was from.

"Dobby can be doing that, sir." Dobby confirmed. "Dobby isn't knowing if the letter is being true or helping Harry Potter, but Dobby is delivering the letter anyway."

With that Dobby popped out of the room and Draco was left to hope Harry took the letter seriously.

_**Chapter 4**_

Harry awoke with a start. His head was throbbing but that wasn't what woke him. No, what woke him was the small, contrite looking, elf at the side of his bed.

"Dobby is sorry to be waking Harry Potter, sir." The little outside by way of greeting.

"S'fine, Dobby," Harry slurred. He stretched and scrubbed a hand over his face and asked "what's up?"

"Dobby is being asked to deliver a letter to Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is already checking to be sure the letter is being safe for Harry Potter sir." Dobby replied.

His voice, very high pitched most days, was even squeakier in distress. It wasn't helping Harry's headache in the slightest. The only thing that stopped hairy from snapping was the fact that it was not Dobby's fault.

"Who is it from, Dobby? Why did you have to check it?" Harry asked.

He pressed his fingers into his temples open to relieve some of the pain. Harry hated when Voldemort was pissed. The man hadn't been this angry in a very long time.

Dobby started wringing his hands and his eyes darted around the room.

"Dobby is being asked not to say who the letter is being from. But Dobby is promising the letter is being safe, sir." Dobby assured him.

"Okay. I trust you, Dobby," Harry told the little elf.

It was true, he trusted Dobby with his life. It was also the right thing to say. The little elf looked like he was going to cry, but he seemed to know it will only exacerbate his obvious headache.

"Thank you Harry Potter, sir. You is too kind, Harry Potter, sir." Dobby said quietly and disappeared with an almost silent pop.

Harry looked to the side and saw a letter and a potion vial on his bedside table. Harry let out a relieved sigh and quaffed the headache reliever potion. Harry banished the vial to the kitchen and picked up the letter.

He cast a few detection spells, trying to find out who sent it. The sender had covered the tracks, however, and the spells came back empty.

Harry untied the scroll with a sigh of frustration.

_**Harry,**_

_** I know what you are searching for. There are seven in total. Three have been destroyed already. One is Nagini. She is guarded day and night and will not be easy to obtain. **_

_** Another I am almost positive is the lost diadem that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. That may seem hopeless but it's not as lost as it seems. I have seen it. It's in the Room of Requirement. Had I known of its significance when I saw it I would have dealt with it then. The room is currently in use and thus the diadem is unobtainable at present.**_

_** The last one that I know - or suspect - the identity of is the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. It fits the theme. I also happen to know that it is held in the vault belonging to Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black, at Gringotts. This will be easier to obtain if you use your status as the Head of House Black. Be careful, the goblins tend to be neutral but there are spies everywhere.**_

_** I will think on it and let you know if I find another solution. This leaves one more item to collect. My sources have been rather tight lipped regarding the final one. I shall endeavor to learn more and will let you know what I find.**_

_** I know you have no reason to trust me, but I hope that you choose to. I hope this letter finds you well. **_

_** Yours most sincerely,**_

_** A Friend**_

Harry was shocked. He had to reread the letter twice. There was something familiar about the letter. He thought he had seen the handwriting before but he couldn't place it, and the voice was familiar as well. Add the fact that they used Dobby to deliver the letter, and Harry was suspicious that he knew exactly who had sent it.

Harry glanced at the wand on his bedside table and then back to the letter. If it was as he suspected, could this be a trap? Why would Draco Malfoy, of all people, be writing him? Why would he be giving out tips for defeating the Dark Lord?

Most importantly, how the hell did Draco Malfoy know about the Horcruxes? Who are his so-called sources? How much did he know? And was he truly trying to help or would following his advice lead him to disaster?

Draco had seemed odd all last year. But then he was working on a way to get Dumbledore killed. He had indirectly poisoned Ron, cursed Katie and lead to Dumbledore's death.

_But he was lowering his wand,_ an inner voice told him.

_Yes, but he still brought Death Eaters into the school. He endangered everyone and got Dumbledore killed. _Harry thought stubbornly.

_He refused to identify you today. You know he recognized you. You saw in his eyes. _The voice went on.

Harry decided not to open that can of worms just yet and instead folded the letter and stuffed it in his pocket.

He walked out and down the hall to the kitchen and found Bill, Fleur and Hermione sat around the table talking and drinking tea. They glanced up at his entrance and Hermione smiled and gestured to a chair beside her.

"Would you like some tea, 'Arry?" Fleur asked, already standing to fetch the items needed.

"Sure, thanks Fleur." Harry replied. "What were you talking about?"

"Our next move," Hermione replied.

"I understand you have some mission from Dumbledore that you can't explain. But Hermione says you've been camping and just lost your tent. You're all more than welcome to stay here." Bill said.

Fleur came back with his tea and sat beside her husband.

"Of course zey can stay 'ere. Zey are always welcome in our 'ome. Zey are family," she exclaimed.

"I appreciate that. This is the second place we've burned through, are you sure you want us here?" Harry asked.

"But of course! Eet is no trouble," Fleur insisted.

"Then we'll take you up on that. Thank you guys. Seriously." Harry said. Then he glanced around the room and asked "Where's Ron?"

"Still sleeping," Hermione replied wryly.

"Can we take a walk?" Harry asked and stood.

"Sure," Hermione replied. She dragged the word out in confusion but got to her feet to follow Harry outside anyway.

Harry led Hermione about half a mile down the beach. He transfigured a rock into a blanket and set it down, then set up a silencing bubble around them.

"Dobby brought me an anonymous letter, Mione." Harry said and passed her the letter once they were settled.

Hermione took the letter. He watched her face as she read it, but aside from surprised there wasn't much to see.

"This handwriting is very familiar, don't you think?" Hermione said slowly once she finished reading.

"I thought so too, and between that and the style of writing, plus the fact that they used Dobby to deliver it, I'm pretty sure I know who it's from." Harry said.

He ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"Malfoy." Hermione stated flatly. "But why on earth is Malfoy writing to you?"

"I don't know. On the one hand, it's Malfoy. He tried to kill Dumbledore so many times and eventually succeeded in getting Death Eaters into the school. But he lowered his wand, Mione." He said.

"And he didn't identify you today. I know he recognized you." Hermione put in.

"Yeah. And he didn't fight very hard when I was struggling for his wand." Harry muttered, a frown marring his face.

"But it's Malfoy," Hermione repeated.

"Right," Harry said with a sigh.

He wanted to trust this for some reason. He wanted Malfoy to be on their side. Hermione either felt the same way or picked up how Harry was feeling.

"But that doesn't mean he hasn't had a change of heart. You said it yourself, Harry. He lowered his wand. And he specifically said he never wanted to do it. I think you can trust this. Not to mention that I was already thinking one of the horcruxes was in Bellatrix's vault. She reacted far too fiercely to the idea of us being in her vault for there not to be something in there." Hermione reasoned.

"So we go to Gringotts. Honestly, we could just polyjuice ourselves and ask to speak with a goblin privately. Then we reveal ourselves and go to the vault. Wizarding laws are so outdated but I still have legal hold over Bellatrix and her vault, even though she's married." Harry said.

He had been reading since he learned that he was to be not only Lord Potter but now Lord Black. He needed to know what he was doing. And he knew Draco wasn't lying about him being able to use his status to get into the vault.

"Don't mention the letter to Ron." Hermione said. "He wouldn't understand."

Harry nodded. Between the two of them they had figured out enough that the letter wasn't actually necessary. He wouldn't need to show it to Ron.

Harry stood and helped Hermione up. Then he undid the silencing spell and reverted the blanket and they went back to the cottage.

The rest of the day was spent speaking to Griphook. The goblin agreed that they would be able to gain access to Bellatrix's vault legally. He was pretty sure they could do it without alerting her, but the trio wanted to be completely sure.

They asked Bill to find out at work and went about making plans for what to do once they had the cup.

Later that night Harry sat up thinking about his reply to Malfoy. The letter hadn't mentioned a reply, and neither had Dobby. It just felt rude to ignore it. The problem was what to reply.

He finally decided on a response and called Dobby to deliver it.

"But only if he's alone," Harry said.

Dobby nodded and disappeared with the letter.

Harry fell asleep thinking about Malfoy and the letter.

_**Chapter 5**_

The week since he had sent the letter to Harry had been exhausting. He hadn't been alone once between classes, studying and sleeping in the dorm. Draco was grateful for the momentary reprieve and collapsed on his bed.

"Master Malfoy, sir, Dobby is sorry to be disturbing you. Dobby is having a letter from Harry Potter, sir." Dobby suddenly announced, startling Draco.

"Merlin, Dobby! Do try not to startle me, please." Draco gasped, and clutched a hand to his chest.

"Dobby is being sorry, sir," Dobby said and handed Draco a letter.

"It took him a week to reply?" Draco muttered mulishly.

"No sir. Dobby was told to be making sure to deliver the letter only when you is being alone, sir. This is being the first time all week you is being alone," Dobby answered.

"You're right. It's been a long week. Thank you Dobby. If I have a reply I'll call for you," Draco replied absently and dismissed the diminutive elf.

He turned his attention to the letter. He hadn't expected a reply if he was being honest with himself. He was curious to see what Harry had written.

**A friend, huh? Well friend, thank you for the information. I had suspected one of the items was at Hogwarts. But now that you mention it, I remember seeing a tiara that felt strange in the Room last year. **

**I had also suspected one would be in Bellatrixs' vault. Not only is she one of Voldemort's most loyal but she gave me reason to suspect something during a recent encounter. **

**So that's three of the four remaining artifacts located, if not collected. Are you sure you have no idea what or where the last one is? To be honest, we didn't know there was another. We thought there was the diadem, cup and Nagini. **

**Do you plan to give me any clues about who you are? And why you're being so secretive? How can I trust you properly if I don't know who you are?**

**Yours,**

**Harry Potter **

Draco's eyebrows rose. They hadn't known there were for more items? How was that possible? Dumbledore spoke about them like Harry knew exactly what he was looking for.

Draco cast a tempus and decided to see if Severus was in his office. He put the letter in his robe pocket and made his way to the headmaster's office.

When he arrived at the gargoyle, Draco was thankful Severus hadn't changed the password. He rode the moving stairs to the door and knocked twice.

"Enter," came from within and Draco pushed open the door.

Severus was at his desk writing on a parchment and like last time most of the portraits were seemingly asleep.

"What can I do for you, Draco?" Severus asked, not looking up.

"Sir, I've just received a letter from Harry Potter-" Draco began.

"Excuse me?" Severus interrupted sharply, and pinned Draco with a hard stare.

"Yes. I wrote to him anonymously last week. I had Dobby deliver the letter. He asked Dobby to deliver his reply, and only when I was alone. He doesn't know who sent the first letter," Draco replied.

"Go on," Severus said, seemingly appeased.

"Yes. Well, in the letter he mentioned that he was only aware of three remaining artifacts. Why didn't he know about the fourth? The one you refuse to tell me anything about," Draco asked.

"I have my reasons. He isn't ready to know about that one yet. Once the others have been dealt with, then we can talk to him. Until then, he doesn't need the burden, thus he doesn't need to know. And by extension neither do you, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, not unkindly.

"How is he going to find and destroy it if he didn't know what it is or that it even existed?" Draco asked.

"He will understand when the time is right. And when he is ready he will know exactly what to do," Dumbledore said. Draco hated his easy confidence.

Draco sighed. It was obvious they were never going to tell him. He had just hoped it had been an oversight not telling Harry.

"Was there anything else, Draco?" Severus asked.

Draco took the hint and shook his head as he stood.

"No sir. Goodnight sirs," Draco said and left the office.

Back in his dorm Draco decided to reply. He felt compelled to explain and at least tell Harry the little he did know. Plus, it was polite to reply when one was asked a question. Even if he had no intention of answering the question in the way Harry obviously wanted.

"Dobby," Draco called when he was finished, "please deliver this to Harry Potter," he finished when the elf appeared.

"Certainly, sir," Dobby said and took the letter.

"Thank you, Dobby," Draco said absently. His mind was already on other things.

Dobby smiled and disappeared with a small pop.

Draco sighed and grabbed his Transfiguration book. He might as well study for the test McGonagall had been hinting at.

_**Chapter 6**_

Dobby appeared in front of Harry so unexpectedly that Harry dropped his book on his foot.

"Shit, ow. Hey Dobby," Harry muttered as he rubbed his bruised toe.

"Dobby has a letter from Harry Potter's friend, sir," Dobby said and held out a rolled parchment.

Harry took the letter with a raised brow.

"It took him a week to reply? Or did it take a week for him to be alone? I remember what it was like at school," Harry questioned.

"To be alone, sir," Dobby replied. He ignored the part about school, Harry noticed.

"Right. Thanks, Dobby," Harry said.

Dobby disappeared with a smile and quiet pop. Harry untied the scroll and unrolled the parchment. The letter was short, but he hadn't expected a reply, much less a long one.

**Harry,**

**It's been a busy week. I haven't had a single moment alone and only just received your letter. **

**I was surprised to learn that you didn't know about the fourth artifact. I confronted my sources and told you "aren't ready" to know more yet. I'm not sure what that means. I was assured that you would know what to do when the time came. I hope that helps, but I confess myself concerned. **

**Anyway, how are you? You mentioned a run in with Bellatrix. Those are never pleasant and I shudder to think what could have happened. Are you all right? Any lasting damage? And your sidekicks? I know Granger and Weasley are with you. Again, I won't say anything to anyone.**

**Hoping you are well. **

**Yours,**

**A Friend**

Harry sighed. So Draco didn't know anything either. He also completely sidestepped Harry's request for clues. Well, not completely. It was still obvious due to good writing style and word choices. He was surprised Draco had asked after Ron and Hermione.

Harry looked out at the dark sky and decided to put off replying until morning. It never crossed his mind not to reply. Instead of replying, he got ready for bed, cleared his mind, and fell asleep quickly.

Harry awoke early the next morning. He knew instinctively that Ron was still asleep. This worked in his favor because he wanted to show Hermione the letter. He was still not telling Ron about them. Harry felt it was much better for all involved if Ron didn't know he was secretly corresponding with someone he, and Hermione, strongly felt was Draco Malfoy. Ron wouldn't take it well at all.

"It sounds like his source, or at least one of them, is Dumbledore. The reply is vague and infuriating enough to be from him," Hermione said after she had read the newest letter.

"That's what I thought as well. He must have access to his portrait. That means Snape is involved somehow," Harry replied.

"Remember what you said though? He looked regretful and you said something seemed off that night," Hermione said.

They had discussed this at length, with and without Ron's input. Ron was more likely to believe Snape evil than Harry was. They had always assumed Snape was evil and corrupt and every time they suspected him of some wrong-doing it turned out to be the opposite.

"I know. It's not such a surprise that Snape could be on our side after all. It's not like he hasn't subtly been helping us all along. I'm more frustrated that the prat ignored my request for clues," Harry huffed.

He would deny to his dying day that he pouted, no matter what Hermione said.

"Hmm," Hermione murmured. There was a smile playing on her lips. "You'll just have to ask again, won't you?"

"Yeah, s'pose so," Harry said. He sighed and turned away, nearly missing Hermione's smile.

They were soon joined by Bill and Ron. Bill was helping them brew the polyjuice potion, not that Hermione needed the help.

They had discussed the best way to get into Gringotts undetected. Bill said they could use polyjuice to get past anyone in the public areas that would report them to Voldemort. He did warn that they had protections in place and there was no way they would make it to the vault without being found out.

Bill and Griphook both confirmed that Harry could access Bellatrix's vault as the head of House Black. They also confirmed the goblins had ways to verify Harry's identity and not only were discreet, but also didn't choose sides in wizard's conflicts. The goblins wouldn't be the ones to tell Voldemort or Bellatrix that Harry had been in the vault.

"Just make sure to state very specifically that you don't want anyone informed of your visit," Bill had said.

Right now they were just working on brewing the potions they needed. Polyjuice was of the utmost importance, but there were a handful of others they needed and Bill was good enough at potions that Hermione decided to take advantage of his help.

Harry and Ron were working with Bill, Fleur and Dean to learn as much defensive and offensive magic as possible while they were there. Luna was helping with the potions because she didn't have a wand yet.

Harry wasn't sure if the rumors were true, but allegedly Voldemort had the Elder Wand. Harry didn't think he could defeat the Elder Wand with a simple expelliarmus. Voldemort had decades of experience on Harry and Harry wanted to be as prepared as possible to face the man.

They also worked together to come up with a fool-proof, or as fool-proof as possible, plan to get the cup. They didn't want Voldemort to know what they were doing until the last possible moment. Part of the plan was to create a replica of the cup to leave behind. It wouldn't fool Voldemort, but it would make it less likely that Bellatrix would notice it was gone if she visited her vault after they got it.

The only problem was that Harry was the only person who had ever seen the cup, and that was in a memory. It was difficult to describe what the cup looked like and Harry was at his wit's end.

"Bill," Harry started, "Do you think you could help me get a pensieve?"

Bill looked up and frowned.

"Sure, but they aren't cheap," Bill said.

"That's fine," Harry waved his hand, brushing off the mention of money. "If I never need it again I'm sure I can sell it. If nothing else people will buy it because it was mine," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm sure I can get you one. And since I doubt you have that many galleons just lying around outside the bank I'll bring home a form you can sign giving me permission to make the purchase…" Bill's eyes widened as he trailed off.

"What? What did you just think of?" Harry asked.

"I might be able to access Bellatrix's vault for you and get what you need," Bill said. "I'll ask at work tomorrow. Griphook is being difficult."

"Brilliant. That will save time and energy," Harry replied and grinned.

Harry turned back to the book he was reading on defensive magic with the conversation at an end. Hermione decided to finish the polyjuice just in case they needed it.

Bill came home the next night with a charmed parchment from the goblins. Harry had to put a drop of his blood on it and sign his name and then Bill would be able to take money from Harry's vault. The bad news was that he couldn't get permission to enter Bellatrix's vault.

"They said even though you can enter the vault, remove things, add things and even change the name and bar her as the head of house, you can't grant anyone else access without changing the name. And changing the name has to be done in person. Not that we want to arouse suspicion in such a way," Bill said.

"That figures," Harry said with a sigh.

Bill walked him through the process of signing with his magical signature and Harry quickly filled out the form, added the drop of blood, and gave it back to Bill.

"Why didn't I have to do this before? I've only been to Gringotts once, when I was eleven," Harry asked.

"You were underage. Dumbledore, as your magical guardian, would have done it for you," Bill answered.

Bill explained that it could take him a few days to get the pensieve and Harry was impatient by nature. He discovered a heretofore unknown artistic talent when he decided to try sketching the cup himself. Even Dean was impressed by the drawings Harry had done when he spotted one by mistake.

By the time Bill came home with a pensieve a few days later, Harry wasn't sure he needed it. Still, Harry and Hermione both agreed it was better to be safe than sorry and Hermione and Ron went into the memory with Harry so she could have a visual for her replica.

"Damn. You-know-who was hot when he was younger," Ron said when they left the memory.

Hermione let out a startled laugh but Harry just stared at Ron incredulously. Then he thought about it again, and had to concede the point with a shrug. He was an attractive man until he did whatever dark magic made him all snake-like and creepy looking.

"What? A bloke can't notice when another bloke is hot?" Ron said defensively.

"I've noticed when blokes are hot, Ron. I've just never thought of Vol-er-him, like that before," Harry answered with another shrug.

"When he looks like shit now. He shouldn't have fucked about with soul magic," Ron said with a shrug of his own.

"Right. Well. That aside, I have what I need Harry," Hermione said and turned to her endless bag.

Harry returned to his room and went back to the letter he was writing to Draco. It was the third letter to the blond and he was being infuriating vague. All he would say about his identity was "we weren't friends in school" and confirmed he wasn't a Gryffindor. He wouldn't even confirm his gender for crying out loud!

It was maddening. Harry decided on a different tactic for his newest letter. He quickly finished it off, sealed it, and called for Dobby. When he was done and Dobby had left, Harry flopped onto his bed with a groan. He grabbed another defense book and settled in to read.

_**Chapter 7**_

"Thank you, Dobby," Draco said absently as he took the letter from the elf. "You don't mind being used like an owl, do you?" Draco asked.

"Like Dobby be telling Harry Potter when he is being asking, Dobby is happy to be helping. But, if Dobby may be so bold, Harry Potter is being guessing who you is, sir. You might be telling him, and it might be being okay," Dobby said.

It was a testament to how their relationship had improved that Dobby would even suggest such a thing. If he wasn't so busy worrying about Harry learning who the letter sender was, Draco might have made a comment about that.

"Has he told you he knows who it is?" Draco asked.

"No sir. But Dobby is being observant and likes to think he knows Harry Potter, sir. Plus, he is being saying 'he' every time he is taking a letter or giving one," Dobby said.

"I don't think he would still be corresponding with me if he knew who it was, Dobby," Draco said.

"Sir might be surprised," Dobby said. Then he popped away, leaving Draco to ponder his words.

Draco stared at the spot Dobby had been for a moment before he shook his head. There was no way Harry knew who he was talking to. He would never have continued this if he knew. Draco shook his head once more and opened the letter to the familiar scrawl of his one-time enemy.

**It's annoying not being able to formally address you, you realize that? I bet you do. I bet you do it on purpose.**

** Fine, don't tell me your name. But tell me more about you. Things that shouldn't give away your identity if your so set on keeping it a secret. I haven't had anyone to correspond with recently and this has been nice. **

** What's your favorite color? Favorite animal? What do you do for fun? What's your favorite Quidditch team? Who's the hottest person in school?**

** I'd like to at least get to know the person who is trying to help me rid the world of that foul monster. **

** Yours,**

** Harry**

Draco laughed out loud. Harry wanted to get to know him? He definitely didn't know who was on the other end of the parchment then. Draco was positive Harry would never be asking such inane questions if he knew who he was asking.

After a moment's contemplation, Draco decided there was no harm in answering the questions. They were innocuous enough, and his answers would be surprising if Harry really did know who it was. Or perhaps his answers would dissuade Harry from thinking it was Draco at all.

He finished the letter and called Dobby to send the letter off. The door to the dorm opened just before Dobby popped away. Draco could tell Blaise had seen the elf. He was thankful it was only Blaise.

"What was that?" Blaise asked with mild interest.

Draco glanced behind Blaise to see his initial thought was wrong and Nott, Crabbe and Goyle were behind him.

"Bloody elves don't know what they're doing. They need to be corrected sometimes," Draco replied, feigning irritation.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing. Draco knew Blaise would have questions later, but was smart enough to keep them to himself with the other boys around. Draco didn't feel like waiting until Blaise ambushed him.

"Walk with me," Draco said and stood from his bed.

As he passed by, Nott "accidentally" knocked his shoulder roughly. Draco clenched his teeth but said nothing. He led Blaise from the room and they made their way to a secluded courtyard. They took seats on the benches.

"Muffliato," Draco muttered. Blaise raised his eyebrows again.

"I wasn't about to tell you I've been secretly corresponding with Harry Potter in front of those two knob heads and Greg," Draco said snottily.

His words had the desired effect and he smirked as Blaise's jaw dropped and his eyes widened comically. He sat there gaping until Draco casually reached over and gently lifted his chin, closing his mouth.

"While that was an admirable impression of a fish, people can still see us. I'd rather not attract attention," Draco said, smirk still in place.

"What in the name of Merlin do you mean you've been 'secretly corresponding with Harry Potter'? And what does that have to do with the house elf?" Blaise demanded.

Draco sighed. Blaise wouldn't be against him talking to Harry. That didn't mean he would think it was wise.

"I had information that he needed. The other people who had the information were either incapable of telling him or refusing. I wrote him an anonymous letter and had my old house elf deliver it. I never expected him to write back," Draco said.

"How many letters have there been?" Blaise asked. He had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I've just sent my fourth letter. He has replied to all the previous ones. He keeps asking for clues about who I am. Now he's taken to asking little questions. He says he's trying to get to know me better. Most of the questions were silly, favorite color and Quidditch team and all that rot. But he asked me who the hottest person at school was for Merlin's sake!" Draco exclaimed and threw his hands up in the air.

Blaise's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline that time.

"Surely you didn't answer that one truthfully?" Blaise asked, eliciting a scowl from Draco.

"Of course not. Do I look like an idiot?" Draco asked rhetorically.

At the look on Blaise's face Draco hastily added "Don't answer that, you prat!"

Blaise chuckled.

"Don't want to tell Potter he's the hottest person in school, eh?" Blaise asked. Draco flipped him the bird. "So, Harry Potter, eh? And he has no idea that it's you"

"Dobby, that's the house elf, thinks he might at least suspect. But I don't believe it. There is no way he'd still be writing me, let alone asking to get to know me better," Draco answered.

Blaised hummed but didn't reply. They sat together discussing other inane topics for a while until the sun set fully behind the trees. When they finally headed back inside it was almost curfew.

Draco received several more letters from Harry over the following two weeks. He was surprised at the ease with which they corresponded. He was also starting to feel a little guilty. The letters were getting more and more friendly. He would even go so far as to say flirty.

He didn't know what to do. Should he tell Harry who it was? That would end their back and forth, surely. Should he lie? Harry wasn't asking after his identity anymore, but his questions were getting more and more personal.

It was getting harder to answer them honestly. So far the only lie he had told was that Blaise was the hottest person in school. But at least that was almost true. Blaise was the second hottest person in school. Lying about anything else, especially his identity, felt wrong. It would be worse than telling the truth.

For the time being, he chose to ignore the issue and answered the questions that were actually put forth to him. He wasn't sure what he would do if Harry outright asked who he was again.

_**Chapter 8**_

Harry's POV

Harry was getting frustrated. He knew it was Draco, but the prat refused to admit it.

He was also stunned to realize he was developing a massive crush on the blond. Okay, maybe he was more stunned to realize that this wasn't actually a new thing. He was realizing that he had always been drawn to Draco.

Harry found himself following Draco's dot on the Marauder's Map most days. He had also woken up more than once recently with an embarrassing mess. He was never more grateful for scouring and silencing charms.

They had been writing for over a month now and Draco was showing no signs of revealing himself. Harry was pleasantly surprised the Slytherin hadn't made up a name or lied and said he was someone else.

The polyjuice was finished, at long last. Hermione wanted to get as much information as she could from Bill. Griphook was still reluctant, but cooperating. She was pushing Ron and Harry into training more and more with her. Harry had a feeling she was worried about the plan.

Harry was too, a bit. He could feel something was wrong. It felt like the end was coming close and he didn't feel prepared.

Finally, on the last day of April, Harry put his foot down/ All they were doing was delaying the inevitable. Every day they waited - wasted - more people were killed.

Harry, Bill, Fleur, Hermione and Ron were eating dinner together. Harry cleared his throat and put his fork down. Everyone around the table stopped eating and looked at him.

"I think it's time. We've done all that we can to prepare. We can get into the vault, I have the replica, and nothing else needs to be done. I think it should be tomorrow,' Harry said.

The protests he had expected never came. Instead, Ron and Bill nodded. Fleur seemed disinterested. Hermione sighed.

"I suspected this would happen soon. So alright, we go tomorrow," Hermione said.

With the decision made, they finished dinner amicably.

Harry had an odd sense of foreboding. For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that he wouldn't survive the upcoming battle. He knew it was closing in on him.

He wandered down the beach, aware from the cottage. He transfigured a rock into a blanket and sat on the beach. He hadn't realized how far he had gone, but he could barely see the house from where he sat.

He wanted to tell Draco how he felt. He didn't know why, but the urge was strong. He didn't know how to tell him, though. He knew he didn't want to die without having told the blond. And the feeling that he would die wouldn't go away. He mostly wanted Draco to know he had been forgiven.

Harry smiled to himself as an idea presented itself to him.

"Dobby," Harry called.

"What can Dobby bes doing for Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby asked when he appeared.

"Does Dr - er - my friend have, or have access to, a pensieve?" Harry asked. He hoped Dobby didn't notice, or chose to ignore, his slip.

The gleam in Dobby's eyes suggested he had heard, but was choosing to ignore it. Harry was grateful.

"Dobby isn't knowing sir, but Dobby be asking," Dobby answered and left without giving Harry a chance to reply. He was back a moment later.

"Dobby is being told your friend is having a pensieve but is not being able to use it," Dobby said.

"If I give you mine can it be transported and then given back to Hermione or me?" Harry asked. At Dobby's nod Harry continued, "Great, I'll call you when I'm ready."

As soon as Dobby left Harry set up several wards to block him from sight and to silence the area he was in. Satisfied with his privacy, Harry conjured a full length mirror and set to work.

When he finished the memory for Draco, Harry dismantled the wards and made his way back to the cottage. Alone in his room, he pulled the memory from his head and let it fall into an empty vial. He hesitated to call Dobby. This was risky, but Harry felt it would be worth it.

He didn't want to wait too long, but he didn't want Draco to get the memory too soon either. He decided a second opinion was necessary.

Harry readied the pensieve for transport and packaged it together with the memory. He then shrunk the package to be more easily transported. He stood from the bed and left the room in search of Hermione. His best friend would know what to do, or at least be able to help.

He found Hermione alone in the living room.

"Mione, can I talk to you?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry. What's up?" Hermione said, not looking up from her book.

"Muffliato," Harry murmured. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Hermione looked up at that and put her book aside. Harry had her attention now, that was for sure.

"I just did something really risky. And I don't know if I should send it now, before I lose my nerve. Or if I should wait until tomorrow, before we leave," Harry said. He began pacing back and forth in front of Hermione and twisted his hands together.

"Well, that depends on what you did. You mentioned sending something. Is it another letter?" Hermione asked.

"Er, not exactly. It's a memory. Of, er, me. Confessing my feelings and that I know it's Draco," Harry said. He had started slow, unsure of Hermione's reaction, but the end was rushed and breathless.

"Ah. I see," Hermione said. She had a small smile on her face and her eyes were twinkling.

Harry had confessed his feelings as soon as he had realized them himself. She had already seemed to know if her utter look of "well duh, dummy" was anything to go by. Sometimes Harry thought Hermione knew him better than he did himself.

"I think, given the situation, you should send it tomorrow. I don't know why, but I feel like something big is going to happen," Hermione confessed.

"Me too. That's why I decided to do this now," Harry admitted.

The plan the next day was to go to Gringotts around mid-afternoon. Bill and Fleur, who also worked at the bank part-time, both agreed it was the best time to remain inconspicuous. It wasn't empty, but it wasn't busy either.

There was a lot of nervous energy within the trio. Ron and Hermione kept sneaking glances at each other then looking away blushing.

Harry was surprised they hadn't said anything to him, but he was almost certain they were dating. He decided he could use it to his advantage when he finally told Ron about Draco.

When the time came to leave, Harry was glad he had done the memory. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something awful was going to happen. The other occupants of the cottage seemed just as tense as Harry was.

"Dobby," Harry called. "I'd like you to deliver this package to my friend, please."

Picking up on the tension, Dobby took the package and simply said "Be careful, Harry Potter, sir," and popped away.

"I will," Harry told the empty room.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more.

"You're doing the right thing, you know," said a dreamy voice from behind him.

Harry turned to look at Luna, who was standing in his doorway.

"He's scared, but he wants this as much as you do. Avoid wrackspurts and you should be fine," Luna said in her usual nonsensical way.

"I hope you're right, Luna love. I really do," Harry told her.

He paused on his way out to give Luna a tight hug and placed a light kiss on the top of her head.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" Harry murmured.

Luna smiled, but didn't reply.

The trio left soon after that. They apparated a block away from the Leaky Cauldron and erected a few wards to hide themselves.

Hermione passed out the labelled vials of polyjuice and they each drank enough for an hour. Harry gagged on his own portion and saw Ron and Hermione do the same. It tasted just as vile as always. The transformation itself was uncomfortable and Harry was glad he didn't have to do this often.

As soon as the transformations were completed they dispelled the wards and headed to the Leaky. They made their way through the bar and tapped the bricks to enter the Alley. The trip to Gringotts was uneventful, for which Harry was grateful.

Harry walked up to the first available teller and asked for a private meeting with the manager of the Black accounts. He kept his voice low and hoped no one around him heard his request. The goblin didn't make any acknowledgement beyond hopping down and leading them to an office in the back.

The goblin knocked on the door and let them in when a voice from inside bade them entry.

"Hello. I am Rognuk, the manager for the Potter and Black accounts. How may I assist you today?" the Goblin behind the desk asked once the door closed.

Harry remembered what Bill and Griphook had told him. He stood before the desk and said, "I am Harry Potter and I need access to a vault under the Black account."

"Harry Potter, are you? Do you know how many 'Harry Potters' we get?" Rognuk asked.

"I'm actually able to prove it," Harry said.

"Very well. I was expecting you. Take this knife and prick your finger. Allow three drops of blood to fall onto this parchment," Rognuk directed.

Harry did as he was told and watched at the page filled out in red ink, much like his Map. His eyes widened at the information shown.

_**Name: Harry James Potter**_

_**Mother: Lily Rose Potter, nee Evans -dec**_

_**Father: James Fleamont Potter -dec**_

_**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black -dec**_

_**Godmother: Alice Katherine Longbottom, nee Prewett**_

_**Godfather: Severus Tobias Snape**_

_**Lordships:**_

_**Ancient and Noble House of Black**_

_**Noble House of Potter**_

_**Ancient and Noble House of Peverell**_

_**Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor**_

_**Heir to:**_

_**Noble House of Prince**_

Harry shared a look first with Hermione and then Ron. They hadn't known he was descended from Gryffindor and Peverell. The most shocking was that Snape was his godfather.

Harry decided to figure that out later. He was here for a reason and this wasn't it. He could figure out his lordships and talk to Snape after the war.

"Right. Now that my identity is confirmed, I need access to Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. I need to remove one item and deposit one item. I need the most discretion offered," Harry said.

The goblin grunted but grabbed something from his desk and left the office. Harry snatched the parchment before following Rognuk to the back entrance to the vaults.

The trip down was as chaotic as his last trip, but it seemed to take a little longer. They soon learned what Rognuk had grabbed when he shook it at the dragon in the corridor.

Harry lightly touched Hermione's arm and shook his head. This was not the time to complain about animal abuse. She huffed, but nodded her head. Harry was glad she understood.

"This is it," Rognuk stated. He used a long fingernail to open the massive door.

The trio entered the vault. It was roughly the same size as the vault Harry had seen during his only other trip to Gringotts. Bill had explained that was his trust vault and that he would have access to his other vaults now that he was an adult.

After twenty minutes of searching Harry spotted the cup. He pointed it out to Hermione who levitated it down and replaced it with the replica.

On the way back up they ran into trouble. Hermione gasped and pointed at his face. He didn't need to ask what the problem was because he could see Hermione's polyjuice was wearing off.

"Why didn't we bring extra? We always bring extra!" Ron moaned.

"Is there another way out of the building where we won't be seen?" Harry asked Rognuk.

"There is only one way in or out of Gringotts," Rognuk replied. His face split with a feral grin, showing off his razor sharp teeth. Harry thought he was too happy about this development but didn't have time to dwell on it.

"Fuck," Harry swore and ignored Hermione's disapproving look.

"Wands out. Be ready with a spell. Hermione, you're the best at it, disillusion us please," Harry said.

"Actually, disillusionment is against Gringotts policy. The most I can do is a glamour," Hermione replied. Harry could hear the reluctance in her voice; she was no happier about this than he was.

She went to work changing all three to a pale blonde reminiscent of Luna and changed their eyes to the same shade of pale blue. She grew out Ron and Harry's hair and changed the shape of Harry's glasses.

"I hope that's enough. Just walk quickly and don't talk if you can avoid it," Hermione fretted.

Rognuk grunted in what might have been approval, but could easily have been disappointment, and left them as soon as the cart reached the top.

The trip walked briskly through the bank and no one even glanced in their direction. The door opened as they reached it and a gust of wind blew Harry's hair away from his face.

_Of course._ Harry thought as the patrons eyes widened.

Harry shot out a quick disarming spell and Lucius Malfoy's serpent walking stick was ripped from his hand. Malfoy swore.

"Potter!" Lucius bellowed, as much as Lucius Malfoy could bellow.

It did the trick because that got everyone's attention and all at once spells were flying in every direction. Some going towards the trio, most going towards Malfoy.

Harry and Hermione worked to cover each others backs while Ron worked at clearing a path out of the building. It was absolute chaos. People had either heard Malfoy or wanted to see what was happening. People were swarming the entrance making it more difficult for Ron to get them out of there.

Harry was grabbed tightly and he felt the unmistakable, and unexpected, feeling of apparition.

_**Chapter 9**_

Harry POV

Harry was steadied by the hand still gripping his forearm tightly. He started to struggle until he recognized the obnoxious purple robe wit the WWW logo on the breast. He followed it up to see the freckled face and familiar red hair of George Weasley.

Before he could speak, there was a loud crack and Ron and Hermione appeared beside him with Fred and the shop assistant Harry had only met once.

"Thank you," Harry said emphatically.

George smiled and clapped him on the back. He released Harry's arm and took a step back.

"Don't mention it, little brother," George began.

"We saw the commotion," Fred continued.

"And rushed over."

"Bill told us to"

"Keep an eye out and"

"I'm glad we did," they finished together.

"Nice disguises, by the way." Fred added.

"If it weren't for the bloody scar,"

"We wouldn't have known who you were at first," George finished.

"Yeah," Harry chuckled, "Damn wind blew my hair back when Malfoy opened the door. Of course it had to be bloody Malfoy who was coming inside," Harry scoffed.

"Ah. He's one of the worst who could've spotted you," George said with a wince.

Fred sent the assistant back to the front of the store and Harry turned to Hermione.

"Do you have the sword with you? We need to take care of the cup as soon as possible," Harry said.

Hermione reached into her beaded bag and found the sword in the scabbard she had transfigured for it. She passed it to Harry who unsheathed it. Then she reached back in and brought out the cup and placed it on the floor.

"Bloody hell, mate! Is that the Sword of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff's Cup?" the twins gasped in unison.

"Yes, and we're going to stab the sword through the cup. But first we need silencing charms, this will get loud," Harry answered. His wand was already in his hand and he muttered the silencing charms around the cup.

"Do you want to do the honors, Mione? You're just as important and have done just as much over the years to rid the world of the snake-faced bastard as Ron and I have. I've done one, Dumbledore's done one and Ron's done one. It's your turn, I think," Harry said.

Hermione hesitated a moment but grasped the sword by the hilt as Harry held it towards her. She sent a smile Harry's way and then focused on the cup. She lifted the sword above her head and brought the blade down swiftly. She had excellent aim and the sword split the cup almost dead center in half.

There was a high pitched shriek and black smoke poured out from where the cup was sliced open. Harry caught the look the twins exchanged but they said nothing.

"We need to get to Hogwarts. I know the diadem is in the Room of Requirement. We need to get is soon," Harry said when the noise and smoke cleared.

"But how are we going to do that? How are we going to get into the castle without being seen?" Ron asked.

"We can help with that," Fred began.

"Over break, Ginny told us something about the Hog's Head." George continued.

"Get there and talk to Aberforth. He'll help you,"

"And it's better to go now,"

"Because there's a curfew in place."

"No apparition or flooing after dark," 

"Except in specific cases."

"You can use our Floo to call over,"

"And see about getting there safely," Fred finished. He pointed to the Floo-connected fireplace in the office.

"Is the Floo connection in a public room, like it is at the Leaky and Rosmerta's?" Harry asked.

"Ah! Excellent point, brother dearest." George said.

"The entire reason you're calling first is,"

"To make sure it's safe."

"Your voice is recognizable enough."

"Let me do it," George finished. He moved forward and tossed a pinch of green powder into the red-orange flames. Once they turned green he knelt and announced his destination, putting his head into the fire.

"What, Weasley?" Harry heard from the fireplace.

"How private is your Floo?" George asked.

"Who needs to know?" the voice asked back.

"I've got someone who needs to get to Hogsmeade as soon as possible," George hedged.

"This Floo ain't private enough for people to be coming through," the voice answered. "Wait for me to call you back."

George was visibly pushed backwards out of the fire and the flames turned red again.

It felt like an eternity but was probably only fifteen minutes before the flames turned green again and a face eerily similar to Albus Dumbledore's appeared in the flames.

"This is a private connection, in a secure room. You can come through and I can get you where you need to be. Once you leave here you're on your own, but I can get you in," Aberforth said.

Just as suddenly as the man appeared, his face disappeared from the flames. They remained green, indicating an open line.

"Thanks again, guys. We might need you again. I have a bad feeling there's going to be a big fight soon," Harry said. He reached out and hugged each of the twins in turn before turning to the fireplace.

"The big one?" Fred asked.

"Maybe," Harry hedged without turning around.

He didn't want to cause undue worry, and he wasn't sure it _would_ be the final fight. He did want to make sure the twins were prepared for all eventualities, though.

After Ron and Hermione gave their own hugs, the trio went through the fireplace and emerged in what appeared to be a bedroom. Harry was unsure if it was a guest room or Aberforth's personal bedroom.

"Follow me," Aberforth said once he shut down the connection.

He led them to a basement room.

"So, you need something from me?" Aberforth asked.

"Well, we need to get into the castle and were told you could help us," Harry answered.

"What for?"

"Dumble-er, your brother that is-gave us a task. We've almost finished it, but we need to get something that's in the school,"

"My brother gave you a task. Rubbish," Aberforth scoffed and waved his hand.

"I trust him," Harry said simply.

"Trust? In all the time you knew him, did he ever mention my name? Or hers?" Aberforth spat and gestured sharply to a portrait of a young girl.

"I trust the man I knew. I don't care about your issues with him. I don't know the whole story, so I can't choose sides. I just know that I was entrusted with an enormous task. I know you had problems with your brother, sir. I know he wasn't a perfect man. But I still need to get into that school, tonight," Harry said.

Aberforth stared at Harry for a long moment. Harry started to think the man would refuse to help. Finally, Aberforth looked over Harry's shoulder at the portrait, Harry assumed it was Ariana, and nodded.

"You know what to do," Aberforth said.

Harry turned in time to see the girl nod. She turned and silently walked away, getting progressively smaller until she disappeared altogether.

"Where did you send her?" Hermione asked, speaking for the first time.

"You'll see soon enough," Aberforth answered. Then he turned and left the room.

The trio stood looking at the empty frame for a few moments before Hermione gasped. She pointed at the painting.

"She's coming back," Hermione said.

"Is there someone with her?" Harry asked.

No sooner had he spoken when the portrait frame swung away from the wall revealing a battered looking Neville Longbottom.

"Neville!" Harry exclaimed, "You look-"

"Like shit, I reckon. Could be worse. Has been," Neville interrupted with a shrug. "Hey Ab, got a couple more coming through soon," he continued, looking behind Harry.

Harry turned to see Aberforth had returned, but looked back at Neville.

"Come on then," Neville said and gestured into the tunnel behind him.

The trio waved goodbye to Aberforth and climbed one-by-one up behind Neville. He led the way down a long dirt tunnel, talking about how life at Hogwarts had been in the last year and how this tunnel had been created after Snape closed the others.

He explained how he refused to "practice" the Cruciatus Curse on first years and that was how he had gotten hurt, this time.

"We've been staying in the Room of Requirement as much as we could," Neville said.

They reached the end of the tunnel and Neville opened the door. The room was full of students of all ages from three of the four houses. Harry wasn't sure if it was lack of trust or lack of interest from the Slytherins that had them excluded.

"He everybody, I've got a surprise," Neville said to the room at large.

Then he stepped forward and revealed Harry, Ron and Hermione behind him. Everyone started talking at once. Harry only caught snippets, not even full words in some cases.

He raised his hand, silently asking for them to quiet down.

"There is something we need to find inside this castle," Harry began. "It's actually in another version of this room. Neville, do you know if you can call forth something that's in this room, or does it have to be cleared?" Harry asked.

A look of concentration came over Neville's face. After a minute his face fell and he shook his head.

"I tried to summon something I know is in the Room of Lost Things and it didn't appear. It looks like we'll have to clear the room," Neville said.

Harry nodded and turned to Hermione. Before he could speak there was a commotion at the side of the room near the door, Harry assumed it led to the castle.

"Ron! Harry! Hermione!" Ginny said once she spotted them. "Snape knows you were spotted at Gringotts."

Harry nodded and turned back to Hermione.

"I think it's time. You figure out how to get the diadem," Harry said.

Then he took his invisibility cloak out of his mokeskin pouch and made his way to the door. He took out the battered Map and tapped it with his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he muttered and watched the lines crawl over the parchment.

He studied the most direct route to the headmasters office and saw no one was in his way. He also saw the headmaster himself, pacing in his office. Without another word, Harry donned the cloak and slipped out of the room.

"Let him go, we have things we need to do," he heard Hermione say as the door closed behind him.

Though sorely tempted, Harry avoided even looking for Draco's name on the Map. Instead, he made his way to the headmasters office. He tried to be as quick and silent as possible.

"Can you tell him he has a visitor, please? I don't know the password," Harry said once he reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance.

He remained under the cloak, not willing to risk exposure. The gargoyle said nothing and Harry waited. After a few moments the gargoyle moved aside, allowing him to pass.

"Thanks," Harry muttered and hurried up the moving stairs.

The door swung open before he could even knock.

"What are you doing in the castle? Even with that cloak, it's still foolish, you idiot!" SNape snarled before Harry even removed the cloak.

"I took precautions. Don't worry about me. I need to speak with Dumbledore," Harry said firmly. He removed his cloak and stuffed it in his pouch.

"Harry m'boy! I am so proud of you!" Dumbledore said, beaming at him.

"I've found most of them. I know where one of them is. Nagini will be with him. It's just the las tone now. You have to tell me what it is," Harry pleaded.

"Have you destroyed all of the ones you've found?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. And Hermione is getting the Diadem now," Harry answered.

"So there are three left, including the one I haven't told you about yet," Dumbledore said.

Harry's shoulders slumped. He wasn't going to tell him yet.

"You must destroy the other two. Or at least the diadem. Nagini will be harder to get to, I know," Dumbledore said.

Harry squared his shoulders and turned to Snape.

"Right. I know I'm missing something, but I trust you. And I'm sorry I called you a coward," Harry told the man.

Snape's eyebrows melted into his hairline. He was the picture of incredulity.

"I need help. It would be best if you kept your cover as a spy for as long as possible," Harry said.

Snape nodded and they sat down to begin planning.

_**Chapter 10**_ Draco's POV

"I heard Potter was spotted at Gringotts," Draco heard someone say.

He glanced at Blaise and raised his brows. Blaise shrugged; he hadn't heard anything either.

Draco went back to his book. If Harry had been to Gringotts, then hopefully the cup was destroyed. He was frustrated at his own lack of success at getting the diadem. The Room was always occupied these days. He understood why, but it frustrated him nonetheless.

He sighed and wished he knew where Harry was and what he was doing. He hated being stuck in school while Harry was out there, doing Merlin knew what. Harry seemed to attract danger like no one else Draco knew.

Draco heard no more whispers about Harry the entire afternoon as he went about his day. At dinner time the entrance to the Great Hall was blocked by students. He pushed his way forward to see what the commotion was. He heard a shout just as he broke through the crowd.

"He trusted you! And you betrayed him! You're nothing but a slimy snake!" Harry shouted at Severus.

"Fuck!" Draco muttered, exchanging looks with Blaise.

He couldn't do anything in his shock as he watched Severus deflect Harry's curses. His eyes widened when he realized Severus purposely deflected two stunners directly into both Carrow's, knocking them out.

Severus directed a sneer around him at the entire hall and fled out the window.

While McGonagall was rounding up the students and sending them to their common rooms, Draco started making his way to Harry.

Blaise grabbed his arm and hissed "anonymous!"

Draco froze mid-step. He had forgotten that part. Harry wouldn't want anything to do with Draco. Especially right now, with his emotions running so high.

Draco followed Blaise and Pansy to the common room. His head of house, Slughorn now that Sev was Headmaster, was talking about evacuating the school. People were shouting about Death Eaters and the Dark Lord coming to seize the school.

Draco felt a sharp pain on his left forearm and knew it was true. It was time. The battle would begin at any moment.

Draco used the chaos in the common room to leave. He wouldn't go home. He would just be brought right back anyway.

No, he was going to stay and fight. Harry might not know who had been writing to him, but Draco knew. He had to fight alongside Harry and the light. Maybe not directly side-by-side, but still from the same side of the line.

Draco made his way up from the dungeons, barely aware of Blaise and Pansy following him. He was startled to see statues and suits of armor moving to protect the castle and her inhabitants.

"I have to get to the Room of Requirement," Draco said without looking back.

He finally reached the Room in time to see Harry and his friends go inside. He turned to leave, Harry could deal with it no that he was there, and almost ran into Crabbe. Greg was beside him, looking unsure.

Crabbed pushed Draco aside and followed the trio into the Room, ignoring Draco's shout for him to stop.

Draco swore and followed him. Inside the room he saw Harry had the diadem and was about to leave when Crabbe shouted "Potter!" and then, stupidly, cast Fiendfyre.

"You idiot, Crabbe!" Draco shouted.

Harry turned and looked directly at Draco. He seemed to realize Crabbe wouldn't be able to control the Fyre and quickly reached for one of three brooms next to them. Granger and Weasley took the other two and took off.

Draco started to panic and ran towards the door. There was something blocking his path, the smoke and fire too thick to see what it was. He was trapped.

"Draco!" Harry yelled from above him. He was reaching down.

Draco seized his hand and was hoisted up until he could swing his leg over the broom handle. He clung to Harry for dear life as the Gryffindor flew above the flames. He turned to see Pansy behind Granger and Blaise behind Weasley.

That left Crabbe on the floor.

"We can't get him. Even if we could reach him in time, none of these brooms can hold three people," Harry said, obviously seeing where Draco was looking. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Draco said, and he really did know. "It's not your fault," he continued. He squeezed Harry's abdomen lightly.

Draco hoped he would just think he was getting a better grip.

They flew out of the Room and into the corridor beyond. The door slammed shut behind them and Draco saw Greg leaning against the wall. The trio set down and they separated. Draco saw Weasley's face and turned away.

"Thanks," he muttered. He took off before anyone could say anything.

"Let them go," Draco heard Harry say from behind him.

Draco made his way downstairs. He had seen the diadem destroyed in the flames. He rounded a corner and heard people talking.

"You're joking, Perce, you're actually joking!" one of the Weasley twins said.

Draco spotted the danger a split second before he levitated a piece of the castle between Weasley and a Death Eater. As soon as the spell was absorbed by the debris, Draco shouted 'stupefy' and the Death Eater fell.

Draco found himself being gaped at by a sea of redheads. It was actually only about four or five, but the Malfoy's had never gotten along with the Weasley family. He was almost as shocked as they were.

"Let's go," Draco said to Blaise and Pansy. They left the Weasley's behind.

Draco heard the Dark Lord's amplified voice ceasing the fighting and demanding Harry be turned over. He continued forward, putting the Weasley's out of his mind.

He had made it to the destroyed entrance hall when he spotted Harry sneaking off across the grounds towards the Whomping Willow. He waved Blaise and Pansy off, towards the Great Hall.

He followed Harry and saw the trio slide down into a tunnel he had never noticed before. He continued to follow them, trying to keep quiet and not be spotted.

When he reached the end, there was nowhere to hide. He hoped saving Weasley would curry some favor. He was sure Harry had seen the incident because he had seen Harry's look of gratitude.

He needn't have worried about being caught. He heard the Dark Lord's voice drifting down into the tunnel but couldn't make out what was being said. Regardless, the three people in front of him were far more interested in the conversation above them to look behind them.

Three gasps caught Draco's drifting attention. Granger grabbed Harry to stop him from moving forward. There was no way for Draco to see or get by, but he was desperate to know what had happened.

Finally, after what felt like ages but was actually only seconds, Granger let Harry go and he immediately burst out of the tunnel. The other two followed and, throwing all caution to the wind, Draco followed behind them.

He found Harry kneeling next to Severus, who had been bitten multiple times. Harry was collecting what looked like memories from Severus.

Draco kept half an ear on the other occupants of the room but set to work healing Severus' many injuries. He heard Severus say something about Harry having his mothers eyes and then Severus' own eyes closed and he slumped into the floor as though boneless.

He accio'd a vial of anti-venom made specifically to treat bites from Nagini. Draco uncorked the vial and jumped forward. He opened Severus' mouth and used magic to force him to swallow. He was barely aware of the three other people in the room as he worked to save Severus.

"Expecto Patronum. Go to Madam Pomfrey and say "Draco Malfoy is trying to heal Severus Snape in the Shrieking Shack. I'll explain later, but please come help him." Go Prongs," Draco heard Harry say from beside him.

Draco didn't turn. He was too busy casting every healing charm he knew that would work in this situation to keep Severus stable until the healer got there. He did see the silver stag that disappeared once Harry finished speaking.

Harry smiled grimly and left with Granger and Weasley.

Draco continued working on Severus. It was almost ten minutes before someone appeared. Draco was starting to lose steam and was glad to see the healer.

Madam Pomfrey climbed out of the tunnel and glanced around the room as if to verify they were alone. Once satisfied, she set to work on Severus herself. She didn't speak until she had Severus stabilized nad in a healing sleep.

"I gave him and anti-venom specifically for Nagini. It seems to be working. His coloring and breathing both seem better," Draco told the healer.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I don't know what is going on, but I trust Harry. If he trusts you, and wants Severus saved, I will trust his judgement. Can you assist me in getting Severus back to the castle, please?" Pomfrey asked.

"Of course," Draco answered.

They worked together and quickly got Severus attached to a conjured stretcher. They maneuvered him through the tunnel together. Madam Pomfrey took over when they were a safe distance from the Willow.

"Thank you for your help, but it will be quicker if I take it from here," Pomfrey said and hurried off towards the castle.

On the stairs leading up the castle, Draco spotted Harry just as he put his cloak back on. He saw Longbottom head inside towards the Great Hall.

"Harry," Draco said.

The cloak slipped off Harry's head and he turned towards Draco. Draco didn't hear Harry's conversation with Longbottom, but he could tell from the look on his face what Harry was doing. He felt as if the floor had dropped from beneath him. His heart stuttered before picking up double time.

"Is Snape going to be okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he'll be fine." Draco said dismissively. "What are you doing?"

"I have to do this Draco,' Harry said. He moved closer to Draco. The oddness of a floating head coming near him didn't bother Draco in that moment.

When Harry was a mere foot away, he said "Tell Ron and Hermione I love them."

"Tell them yourself, you prat!" Draco shouted. "Don't do this, please," he pleaded.

"I have to. I'm sorry, but I can't fail at this." Harry said, pleading with Draco to understand.

Draco searched Harry's face. He could see the determination in Harry's eyes. He also saw regret. The myriad of emotions Draco could see in the jade eyes before him steeled his resolve.

"I won't let you fail," Draco said.

Then he closed the distance between them and pulled Harry into a kiss. Harry responded eagerly, but pulled away before it could become too heated.

"I have to go. It-it's the last one, Draco, besides Nagini. Have you gotten the package yet?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head. He was answering the question, no he hadn't gotten a package. But it was also a denial to himself. There was no way Harry was implying what Draco thought he was implying.

"Dobby," Harry called and Draco felt his eyes widen.

The elf appeared at their side with a package in his hands. He handed it to Draco and disappeared without a word.

"I have to go. Open that, but only if you're alone," Harry said.

He leaned in and kissed Draco again for a moment before stepping back out of his embrace - when had they begun hugging? Draco didn't know. Then Harry lifted the hood of his cloak and disappeared from view.

_**Chapter 11**_ Draco's POV

Draco looked at the package in his hand. He had no idea what it could be. They had only ever sent letters. Sure, some of them had been lengthy, multiple pages and detailed, but only ever written words.

Harry had said to open the package in private, so Draco went to his dorm. As expected it was deserted. He set several locking and privacy charms over the room and on the door. Finally, he opened the package.

He tore off the brown wrapping and tossed it aside. Inside was a pensieve and a single memory vial. With shaking hands, Draco opened the vial and poured it into the pensieve.

Draco took a deep breath to steel his nerves and plunged his face into the bowl. He landed on a bright beach, Harry standing in front of him. He couldn't feel the breeze, but he could see Harry's hair swirling around his head. He could almost smell the salty air. Behind him was a mirror. As he watched, Harry smirked.

"Hi. This is weird as fuck, but you know how awkward I am," Harry said with a chuckle. He was looking at his reflection.

Draco realized Harry was talking to him and stepped into the space between memory Harry and the mirror.

"I've got a weird feeling. Tomorrow, first May, we're going to Gringotts to get the cup. I just keep feeling like something bad is going to happen, and I don't want to -" Harry stuttered. A strange look came over his face and he looked down. He cleared his throat before trying again.

"To die," Harry continued. He looked right into Draco's face. "Without telling you something."

Harry lifted the hem of his shirt and slipped it over his head. He tossed it carelessly to the sand, beside a blanket Draco hadn't previously noticed.

Draco feasted his eyes hungrily on every inch of skin as it was revealed. He had never expected to see Harry like this.

"You see, over the past few weeks, I've realized that I have a bit of a crush on you," Harry said and smirked again.

It was quite a sexy smirk and Draco felt himself responding. His trousers began to tighten and he had to resist the urge to adjust himself. Then he realized what Harry had said and his eyes widened in incredulity.

Harry had been trailing his hands over his body and he finally reached to unbutton his muggle jeans. He unzipped the fly and pulled out his fully erect, and rather impressively sized, cock.

"I would much rather do this, and much more, in person. Maybe someday we will. But I have that strange feeling. I don't even know if I'll ever see you again. So, I wanted to show you something," Harry continued and began stroking his hand up and down his length.

Draco couldn't tear his eyes away from Harry as his other hand slid up his torso. Harry pinched first one, then the other, nipple, teasing the nubs into hard peaks.

Draco groaned at the erotic display, enraptured by Harry. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. If Harry hadn't given this to him in person, he would have assumed Harry had given it to the wrong person.

Spurred by the sight and Harry's delicious noises, Draco slipped his own hand into his pants and pulled out his aching cock. He matched his pace with Harry, adding a twist on the upward stroke.

The noises Harry was making were like music to Draco's ears. The moans and groans, the occasional soft "fuck" in that deep timbre sounded heavenly. Draco wished this was real so he could reach out and touch Harry. Instead, he made do with the visual and erotic noises escaping the man before him.

Draco was about to come when Harry let out a strangled moan and gasped "Fuck! Draco!" as he came, sticky white ropes shooting out over his hand.

Draco was startled into his own orgasm which he gasped out, choking slightly. Draco watched, panting, as Harry lifted his own hand to his lips and licked it clean. His spent cock twitched at the sight. Draco vanished his mess and tucked himself away.

"I want to be perfectly clear: that wasn't a mistake. I know it's been you all along, Draco. From the first letter."

Draco wasn't as shocked as he might have been an hour ago. Instead he just watched Harry, who had yet to re-dress himself. Knowing where Harry was headed at this very moment, Draco wanted to etch this into his own memory. He knew this was something he would re-watch over and over.

"Do you know how many nights I've dreamt of you? Silver eyes, blown wide with lust? Of you sucking cock until I scream? Of me fucking that perfect ass of yours into the mattress, sofa, wall?" Harry asked in a seductive tone.

Draco groaned, already starting to get hard again. He noticed Harry was also starting to get hard again. Draco wondered how long this memory was.

"I can't tell you how many times I've woken up with a mess to clean. And it's always you," Harry said.

"I can't say it's love, not yet. But it's definitely more than lust. If I'm being honest, I've lusted after you for years," Harry said with a chuckle.

Draco couldn't help his smirk at that. Then Harry's face sobered.

"If I don't make it, if we never meet again, keep this memory."

The memory ended and Draco was ejected from the pensieve. He stood there for a moment before collecting the memory and pocketing it. He called Dobby to take the pensieve.

Draco made his way back to the Great Hall, just in time to see people pouring out the main entrance of the castle.

His curiosity was piqued. Draco followed the crowd outside. He made his way to the front and the sight he was greeted with brought him to his knees. An anguished "no!" was ripped from his throat.

He didn't notice all the heads that turned his way, including his parents. He couldn't take his eyes off Harry's still form, lying limp in Hagrid's arms.

As he watched, Hagrid stopped walking. Draco noticed the man was shaking. Draco didn't blame him.

"Harry Potter is dead!" The Dark Lord declared.

If looks could kill, Draco would have ended the monster in that moment. Enraged, Draco shot to his feet and began pushing his way towards Harry. He didn't hear anything else. His entire being was focused on Harry and Harry alone.

He was stopped by a small hand on his arm. He turned to see Granger, openly weeping, at his side. It was her hand holding him back.

He was going to brush her off and continue forward but then Longbottom gave a loud cry and surged forward. In one clean movement he sliced Nagini's head off.

_Where the hell did the Sword of Gryffindor come from?_ Draco thought.

Before he could fully understand what had happened, Harry jumped from Hagrid's arms. He stood tall in front of the crowd.

"Actually, Tom, I'm not dead," Harry announced brightly. He was standing before the Dark Lord and all his Death Eaters, wandless but unafraid.

"Harry!" Draco shouted, gaining the Gryffindor's attention. "Here!" Draco tossed his new wand to Harry. With seeker-honed reflexes, Harry caught the wand easily. "I won't let you fail," Draco reminded him.

Harry allowed a quick smile to cross his face before he turned and immediately started a fierce duel with the Dark Lord. Draco watched, anxiety mounting. He was standing beside Granger who had thrown up a shield to protect them from stray spells. He almost didn't notice Pansy, Blaise and Greg coming up on his other side, or Weasley beside Granger. He was focused intently on Harry and the Dark Lord.

Draco watched in horrified fascination as two spells from Harry and the Dark Lord collided and connected between their wands. It became a battle of wills. The green spell-fire from the Dark Lord becoming swiftly over taken by the red from Harry as Harry pushed all his power into his spell. The spell reached the Dark Lord and he fell. No fanfare, the Dark Lord dropped silently to the ground. He was dead.

Draco couldn't believe it. Before he realized what he was doing, he surged forward. Harry met him halfway and then they were hugging. He felt Harry's tears mixed with his own as they kissed. Cries of joy and anger surrounded them.

He paid no attention to the aurors gathering up and arresting the remaining Death Eaters. No one bothered him and Harry. Draco felt complete for the first time in his life.

_**Epilogue**_ HP POV

Harry couldn't believe it was finally over. He had been working towards this day for so long, and in a flash it was done. Tom Riddle, Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was dead. All the horcruxes, including himself, were destroyed. There was nothing to anchor his soul to this world. Harry never had to deal with the monster that caused him so much heartache ever again.

He walked into the Great Hall, hand-in-hand with Draco. He noted the reactions of those he cared about most.

Mrs. Weasley was teary eyed, but smiling. She didn't look upset at the hand in Harry's. Mr. Weasley, beside her, held her close to his side. He just seemed happy they were all alive. Bill, Fleur and Charlie were smiling. They seemed completely unconcerned.

Hermione already knew. She had a smug look on her face. She must have talked to Ron, because he was smiling. It looked a bit strained, but it was a smile nonetheless. Ginny wasn't even paying attention to Harry. He could see her sitting with Michael Corner.

Percy looked torn between acceptance and anger. Harry figured it would take some time to work things out with him. A lot had happened and been said the last few years. It would be difficult, but it would be worth it to repair the relationship with Percy.

Remus and Tonk, or Lupin Harry supposed, were sitting beside Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The look on Tonks' face was harder to decipher, but Harry knew Remus approved. The man's eyes squinted and the lines around them crinkled even deeper with the breadth of his smile.

Least surprising was seeing Fred and George exchanging galleons with Bill and Charlie. Harry wasn't sure what the exact bet had been, but the fact that the twins won was clear.

Harry endured a lot of hugs, thank you's and handshakes before he made his way to Madam Pomfrey.

"Did Severus make it?" Harry asked as she fussed over him.

"Yes dear. Thanks to Mr. Malfoy's quick thinking and your patronus message, Severus will be just fine," Pomfrey answered.

"Good. Good, thank you," Harry said sincerely.

A weight he hadn't realized he'd been holding lifted off his chest. He knew there had been casualties. It was unavoidable in a war. However, his family was safe. Harry was safe. Voldemort was dead.

Draco squeezed his hand lightly and Harry looked up at him. Harry was caught by the silver gaze directed at him for a moment.

"Draco, let's go somewhere and talk, yeah?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded and together they walked out of the Hall.


End file.
